strawberry shortcake: a new start
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: black strawberry enters strawberry land with her friends in order to start a new life for herself but that don't last to long with peppermint who is trying everything she can to kick Black strawberry out of strawberry land . want to find out more then your just ganna have to read it (it's my first strawberry shortcake story please be nice)
1. Chapter 1

it was a new morning as strawberry and her friends went out to play ball as they where playing they all stop from pupcake's barking until he ran off , strawberry and her friends ran after pupcake to an apple tree and there they 2 new kids that they never seen before . a girl with dark purple hair in pigtails , lavender eyes and was dressed in a black shirt and a dark purple pants with a picture of a lavender strawberry on it with black shoes to match with her shirt. The boy had green short hair and light green eyes he had on a dark green and green striped shirt with black pants on with matching shoes. It seem that the girl was helping the boy up

Strawberry: are you two ok?

Black strawberry and cinnamon pov)

black strawberry was helping cinnamon up cause he fell out of the tree as he was trying to get the apples from there until she heard a voice making her turn to see 5 kids behind them

Black strawberry: uh yeah where fine

Angel cake: I've never seen you 2 here before you 2 new here?

asked the girl with blond hair as black strawberry looked at them she couldn't help but notice that the girl with short red hair and green eyes kind of looked like her but she way different then she was

Black strawberry: yeah were new here

Cinnamon: hi my name is green apple Cinnamon, and this is my friend black strawberry rock

Strawberry: its nice to meet you my name is strawberry short cake, this is ginger snap, orange blossom, angel cake and huckle berry. And welcome to strawberry land

Cinnamon: thanks strawberry, and its nice to meet all of you

Ginger: so were did you two come from

Black strawberry: well im from black berry forest and he's from chocolate rocky road

Strawberry: wow that seems far

Black strawberry: yea it is

Huck: so did you guys just move here?

Cinnamon: yeah I live right over the chocolate falls and she lives near a strawberry patch and finding her house is easy , just look for a big black and purple strawberry

Strawberry: wow, you two aren't that far from huck's house or peppermint fizz house either

Cinnamon: who?

Angel cake: you'll meet her and the others later

Black strawberry: there's more living here?

Strawberry: of course

Cinnamon: sweet!

Strawberry: if you like you 2 are welcome to come over to my house

Cinnamon: that would be nice, right Black strawberry?

Black strawberry: uh sure but I want to finish cleaning my house and you should to

Cinnamon: aw but I wanna go have some fun

Black strawberry: the faster you clean your house the more time you can have your wild fun

Cinnamon: yeah I guess your right. Sorry strawberry but maybe next time

Strawberry: it's ok Cinnamon

Angel cake: if you want we could help you clean your house

Black strawberry: uh

Cinnamon: that would be great!

Huck: I'll help Cinnamon

Angel cake: me to

Ginger: me 3

Strawberry: and I guess I'll help you out black strawberry

Black strawberry: uh well…uh yeah sure I guess so

Orange blossom: and ill tell the others about the new friends

(Black strawberry pov)

when arriving at black strawberry's door she felt kind of nerves and thought strawberry may not like what she's about to see . She opened the door and walked in and strawberry walked in after once the door close it was dark inside

Strawberry: uh black strawberry it's kind of dark in here

Black strawberry: sorry, hold on (clap 2 xs)

The lights switched on and strawberry gasp as she saw the mix of purple and lavender in the house

Strawberry: wow black strawberry this is … beautiful

Black strawberry: thank you strawberry

Strawberry: your berry welcome

Black strawberry: anyway. My room is up stairs and I guess the kitchen needs cleaning to so you work the kitchen and I'll do my room

Strawberry: ok

After an hour of cleaning the house strawberry walked up stairs to check on black strawberry as she walked in her room she saw her looking at a book

Strawberry: uh black strawberry?

Black strawberry close the book and turn to look at strawberry

Black strawberry: yes?

Strawberry: im finished, are you ready to go

Black strawberry: yeah let's get going

Cinnamon pov)

When arriving at cinnamon home it kind of looked like huck's place but different from all the vines that were all over the house. As he opened the door inside had the colors green and dark green

Hackberry: wow cinnamon this place is awesome

Cinnamon: thanks if it wasn't for black strawberry help I wouldn't have had done it

Angel cake: are you and black strawberry sister and brother?

Cinnamon: no but at times I like to think so

Angel: it must be nice to have a friend like her

Cinnamon: yeah but at times she can get ….uh means

Hackberry: mean, in what way?

Cinnamon: in a way of every boy's nightmare. Anyway so who's hungry for cinnamon toast crunch?

Hackberry: I would love some

Angel: me to

Orange blossom pov)

Orange blossom called everyone over to strawberry's house and told them about the new kids that moved in

Orange: there real nice and I know that strawberry wanted to throw them a party as a welcome to strawberry land

Peppermint: a party for strangers we don't even know, why should we have a party for them?

Lemon: I think it's a wonderful idea

Rainbow: me to, I can't wait to meet are new mattes

Blueberry: I agree with rainbow, think of all the fun things we could have with them

Raspberry: well what is this green apple Cinnamon boy like?

Orange: well I don't know we just met but he is very nice and so is black strawberry rock

Rainbow: hm this black strawberry rock girl, is she a rocker or a singer?

Orange: like I said I don't know

Peppermint: then how do you know if there nice?

Blueberry: peppermint fizz come on, it's not an everyday thing to get to know someone that lives far away like they did

Peppermint: yeah but what if there mean?

Orange: there not mean peppermint, there nice. Strawberry and I just met them and they seem nice to us

Raspberry: why don't we go meet them now?

Orange: because the others are helping them unpack and I thought it would be good to start with the party that strawberry wanted to do

Lemon: yeah throw them a party

All except peppermint: YEAH!

after an hour later cinnamon and black strawberry met back up with each other and followed strawberry to her house and was surprise to see other kids there and it seem like a party was going on


	2. Chapter 2

Cinnamon: wow who's the party for?

Strawberry: it's for you 2

Black strawberry: for us, but why?

Angel: it's to welcome you two to strawberry land

Cinnamon: aw thanks guys

Black strawberry: yeah thanks

Then a girl with purple curly hair in a ponytail she had on a green tennis cap with sneakers and a purple –white and green sweat suit. Came up to cinnamon as he was eating a cupcake

Raspberry: hi, im Raspberry torte and you are?

Cinnamon: uh

Before cinnamon could say something he was pulled away and black strawberry stood there glaring at raspberry

Black strawberry: im black strawberry, cinnamons friend/sister. Is there something I can help you with?

Cinnamon: black strawberry, what do you think your doing?

Black strawberry: shut it and eat a cup cake

Raspberry: hey, I was talking to cinnamon!

Black strawberry: call back later, he's eating

Cinnamon: but im not –

Black strawberry: SHUT IT!

Black strawberry out burst got everyone to stop what they were doing and watch what was going on

Raspberry: who do you think you are you don't own him!

Black strawberry: why you little-

Cinnamon: okay, that's enough!

Black strawberry: I didn't do it

Cinnamon: liar. Go drink some juice and go hang with black licorice ok black strawberry

Black strawberry scoffed as she saw black licorice wave to her happily then walked off leaving raspberry with cinnamon

Cinnamon: sorry, she's like a sister to me. My name is green apple cinnamon

Raspberry: hm I can see that anyway it nice to meet you

Peppermint pov)

peppermint was drinking a cup a juice until someone screamed and looked and saw the 2 new kids , the girl name was black strawberry and the boy was name cinnamon and it seem she was fighting with raspberry but didn't know why a minute later she walked off mad . something about this girl didn't feel right or maybe it was peppermint imagination as she watch the girl she saw her watch raspberry with a look of anger as she picked up a knife from the table and started to play with it just when she thought she was ganna throw it strawberry walked up to black strawberry and started to talk to her . something was off as peppermint saw black strawberry change from being mean to being nice

Peppermint: w-what was that?!

Black strawberry pov)

Strawberry was talking to black strawberry with black licorice. Black licorice is a boy that has long black dreads pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes and wears a black sweater shirt with grey pants and black shoes. He's a bit taller then green apple and black strawberry

Black strawberry: what are you doing here?

Black licorice: following you and my friend Cinnamon of course

Strawberry: hello im strawberry shortcake and you are?

Black licorice: my name is black licorice and I didn't think you and black strawberry were twins

Black strawberry: you're kidding right?

Strawberry: (giggles) oh no me and black strawberry aren't related

Black licorice: oh well can't have everything we want.

Strawberry: so how do you 2 know each other?

Black strawberry: uh that story is with cinnamon sorry

After talking with strawberry she left to go talk with other people as black strawberry was fighting with black licorice over a cookie that she wanted but at time black licorice can be a little devilish

Black strawberry: hand it over right now black licorice!

Black licorice: but I want a piece to

he wind as he hold the cookie higher so she cant reached it and had a grin on his face as she tried to reach for it or jump for it

Black strawberry: just because you're a bit taller then me don't mean I can't hurt you

Black licorice: I'll tell Cinnamon that you're playing hard ball again

Black strawberry: (growls) fine you win

Black licorice: yay thank you (take a bit of the cookies) yummy, wanna a bit?

Black strawberry: tell me again why I hang out with you?

Black licorice: I don't know

Black strawberry sigh until she heard someone call her name and turned to see her friend sour kiss summer. A girl with long blond curly hair with a lime hair clip in her hair, blue eyes a white shirt and blue jeans and white saddle shoes

Black strawberry: oh –no

As she said that black strawberry was attacked to the ground and hugged to death by summer

black strawberry: (sigh) hello summer

Summer: I missed you rocky!

Black strawberry: don't call me that, and could you please get off of me

Summer: (giggles) sorry

Summer got up and helps black strawberry up off the ground then heard someone yelling at strawberry about "THEY" can't be here and it was a girl dressed in red and white outfit

Peppermint: strawberry you can't keep letting strangers in strawberry land

Strawberry: why not?

Peppermint: if anymore come then strawberry land will be destroyed by them!

She said as she pointed to black strawberry, Black licorice and summer

Strawberry: but peppermint everyone is welcome in strawberry land

Peppermint: NO! If you won't kick them out then well all be in danger!

Strawberry: peppermint clam down –

Peppermint: no, just watch and see you will be sorry

Said the girl name peppermint as everyone watched her walk off making Black licorice question to what happened

Black licorice: is there a limit to being here?

Strawberry: not at all its just peppermint being her self again. Licorice you and your friend can stay here for as long as you want

Said strawberry with a smile and Black licorice nodded. an hour later once the party was done cinnamon got a big hug from summer and was shocked to see her here seeing that the last time he say her she said she was ganna find a magical place called candy mounton so Black licorice stayed with Cinnamon and summer stayed with black strawberry over night the next day Black licorice and black strawberry was fighting again over who had the best cake . Cinnamon was watching and summer was chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" for minute and half until Cinnamon got board and walked off to find raspberry with out black strawberry knowing

Cinnamon pov)

It didn't take long for him to find her, he found her in the field doing stretches

So he mead his way to her

Cinnamon: hey raspberry

Raspberry turned and saw cinnamon and smiled

Raspberry: Hey, I didn't think I would get to see you again

Cinnamon: Yeah well im not that trapped with black strawberry

Raspberry: How did you two meet anyways?

Cinnamon: Uh well to tell you the truth she found me.

Flash back)

Cinnamon: lets see I need some of this and this and this and some of those oh yes and this two!

cinnamon was at home trying make the best drink of all , well lets say cooking isn't his thing then a big explosion went off as he was covered in root beer

Cinnamon: Aw crap now im ganna be all sticky!

Then he heads a giggle and looked around but didn't see anyone so he shrugged it off and walked back in to clean his house

An hour later

Cinnamon: Ok I will try again but with less root this time

Explosion)

The next day)

Cinnamon: Ok one more time

Explosion)

The next day outside)

Cinnamon: Ok this time im ganna do it outside so my house don't catch fire

Explosion

Then the house falls apart

Cinnamon: Ok I didn't see that one coming

The next day)

Cinnamon: Ok I really wish I new what I was doing wrong but im pretty sure that this will not explode this time

Explosion)

Cinnamon: (Sigh) what I was doing wrong?

Cinnamon heard the laugh again but still even when he looked everywhere he didn't see no one and he was getting annoyed with it the next day he thought to drop the drinks and try making ice cream root beer

Cinnamon: Ok it's a new day and im sure that ice cream can't explode

Explosion

Cinnamon: AW COME ON, YOUR ICE CREAM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Laughter)

Cinnamon: WERE THE HELL IS THAT LAUGHING COMING FROM?!

Voice: sorry

Cinnamon: Huh?

cinnamon turn around and saw across from him stood a young girl with black hair in a ponytail and lavender eyes wearing a rain coat standing there laughing

Cinnamon: Uh who are you? And were did you come from

Black strawberry: Im black strawberry rock and I live waaaaay over there

Cinnamon just looked at the girl as she pointed in a derision she must had came from

Cinnamon: Uh where is it?

Black strawberry: Over there

Cinnamon: And that is?

Black strawberry: Over there

Cinnamon: Uh ok, so why are you dressed in a rain coat?

Black strawberry: Why are you covered in ice cream that smells like root beer?

Cinnamon: Ah, touché

Black strawberry: you're excused

Said Black strawberry with a little bow, to cinnamon she was just an annoying girl that wants to bugged him

Cinnamon: Yeah so uh kid Im very busy so if you don't mind you should go home

Black strawberry: Im not a kid and please im 13 dude!

She said as she walked over to him

Cinnamon: And im 14, go home

Black strawberry: But I can't im lost

She said with sadness cinnamon sigh and agreed to help her

Cinnamon: Will I guess I can help you get back?

Black strawberry: Really? Thanks you

Cinnamon: You're welcome

Flash back over)

Cinnamon: So pretty much after finding her way home Black strawberry and I have been with her for along time

Raspberry: wow, but even for that long don't you think that she needs to back off?

Cinnamon: uh, what do you mean?

Raspberry: I mean you can't be happy in life if you have her around

Cinnamon: well yeah but raspberry, black strawberry is my friend and I don't mind having her around. Maybe down the road we will go are separate ways but for now I don't think she is going anywhere

Raspberry: yeah well I don't think I can get along with a girl like her around

Voice: and I don't think I can get along with a girl like you!

Cinnamon and raspberry looked around to find the voice as they looked up in a tree it was black strawberry, Black licorice and summer

Cinnamon: im dead

Raspberry: huh?

Cinnamon: it was nice knowing you Raspberry

Black strawberry and Black licorice jump down from the tree and summer fell from the tree and got up like nothing happened

Black strawberry: green apple cinnamon im disappointed in you!

Cinnamon: but I – hey wait how did you get in the tree?

Black strawberry: how could you leave me with "HIM?"

Black licorice: hey!

Black strawberry: And then run off with "HER"?

Raspberry: HEY!

Black licorice: dude …really?!

Summer: I think cinnamon like raspberry!

Black strawberry glared at cinnamon as he backed up in fright holding his hands up

Cinnamon: w-w-wait a minute black strawberry we were just talking is all and uh your name just got in it and all. But I promise that it wasn't anything bad

Black strawberry: (sigh) look I just thought you wanted to hang out with me today seeing that we just moved here, if you had other plans you could had told me

Cinnamon: oh

Black strawberry: for get it we will hang out next time I guess

Summer: oh wait! We can hang out together rocky!

Black strawberry: fine but stop calling me that

Summer: yay its summer and Black strawberry day!

Black strawberry: and this is why you should had stayed back home

And with that Black strawberry walked off with summer skipping behind her and Black licorice follows behind them leave cinnamon with raspberry. so pretty much cinnamon spent the day with raspberry , getting to know her and stuff then raspberry left to do other stuff as for cinnamon he went to see hackberry but on his way there he wasn't home so he thought to just go home .


	3. Chapter 3

That night)

Cinnamon: hey Black licorice what are you still doing here?

Black licorice: sleeping

Cinnamon: look bro, I know I told you that you can stay with me but you aren't ganna stay here forever

Black licorice: I know

Cinnamon: right, did you find a house yet?

Black licorice: no

Cinnamon: you are not ganna stay with me for a year and half again like last time

Black licorice: hm, maybe

Cinnamon: let me guess the day with the girls was a code red

Black licorice: not really. We did a lot of stuff together (evil laugh) that you wouldn't believe

Cinnamon: I don't think I want to know

Black licorice: alright (evil laugh)

Black strawberry pov)

At black strawberry home summer was in the kitchen cooking and Black strawberry was on the sofa relaxing

Summer: hey rocky what do you want on your burger?

Black strawberry: I thought I told you not to call me that

Summer: don't care, now talk!

Black strawberry: make it a normal please

Summer: you got it rocky

Black strawberry: I said don't call me that!

Summer: why not rocky, you let cinnamon call you rocky

Black strawberry: that was along time ago before we came here but now it's different and I really don't want to hear it ok

Summer: you got it rocky

Black strawberry: -sigh- I give up

Summer: hey rocky, did Black licorice tell you?

Black strawberry: that he's going home?

Summer: no silly (giggles)

Black strawberry: ok then what?

Summer: he said that he's moving here in strawberry land to, isn't that great news?

Black strawberry: uh no

Summer: why not, I thought you like Black licorice?

Black strawberry: his a good friend to me and cinnamon but really I just don't get him and -

Door bell)

Summer: I got it

Black strawberry: if it's Black licorice tell him im not home

Summer: ok! Oh and your burger is ready

Black strawberry: thanks

Black strawberry yawn and was starting to fall asleep until summer voice woke her up

Summer: uh Black strawberry, you have a visitor

Black strawberry: really, from whom?

Voice: from me

Black strawberry looked and saw that it was that girl with short blond hair, green eyes, a red hat and shirt and white pants with red shoes to match, I think her name was peppermint fizz

Black strawberry: uh can I help you?

Peppermint fizz: yes you can, I wanna make a deal with you and your friend Black strawberry

Said peppermint as she took a seat in a car that was across from the sofa Black strawberry was laying on

Black strawberry: uh ok what do you want?

Peppermint fizz: I want you to leave strawberry land

Summer: what!

Black strawberry: why?

Peppermint fizz: Why, it's cause you 4 don't belong here and plus I have a much better place for you 4 to go to call home

Peppermint fizz pulled out a big map of the world and there in the corner right was circled

Peppermint fizz: see here, this place is call cupcake corner and Im sure that you would love it there

Summer: uh rocky I don't think-

Black strawberry: summer take 10

Summer: but –

Black strawberry: its fine, make some of your sour kiss candy or your sweet berry tea and cookies

Summer: good idea (zoom into the kitchen)

Black strawberry: (sits up) you have 30 minutes, go

Peppermint fizz: uh right like I said cupcake corner is the perfect place for –

Black strawberry: No

Peppermint fizz: No, what do you mean no?

Black strawberry: No as in im not intersected. Anything else?

Peppermint fizz: Uh yeah sure I have lots

A minute later every spot Peppermint fizz showed to black strawberry as she was easting cookies and drinking tea with summer next to her was always and still a "NO "

Peppermint fizz: I CANT BELIVE THIS, I HAVE SHOWED YOU 35 COOL PLACES AND YOU REJECETED THEM ALL!

Black strawberry: Is that a problem?

Peppermint fizz: Yes there's a problem, I wanted to make you a deal but I can see that you black strawberry don't even want to make a deal with me!

Black strawberry: Maybe because im not interested Peppermint fizz

Peppermint fizz: And why not?

Black strawberry: I don't know, and I don't think you just showing me lost and found places about 300 mills away from strawberry land is a very nice thing

Peppermint fizz: (Growls)

Black strawberry: Don't get mad at me just because you can't make a deal like you said

Peppermint fizz: ….ok find, in the morning I will find a place that you can't refuses

Black strawberry: (Yawn) yeah im sure you will. Summer please show Peppermint fizz the door im tired

Summer: right this way

As summer lead peppermint fizz out of the house Black strawberry to the time to called cinnamon and told him everything that she think peppermint is trying to do and to keep a watch out for her plans

The next day cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was in the field playing soccer with Black strawberry, summer and Black licorice until there fun came to a stop as Black strawberry saw peppermint fizz coming there way with a big bag

Black strawberry: guy we have company

The others looked in the direction black strawberry was looking at and saw peppermint fizz

Cinnamon: so what are we ganna do?

Summer: I say we run

Black strawberry: just keep cool ok

Peppermint fizz: good morning everyone

Cinnamon: Uh hi peppermint fizz

Peppermint fizz: Cinnamon, Black licorice im glad you 2 are here because I think this one maybe the one for you

Cinnamon looked at black strawberry then back to peppermint fizz

Cinnamon: really what do you got?

Peppermint fizz pulled out a page of place called horse valley

Peppermint fizz: horse valley is the perfect place for cinnamon to get away and ride free with the wild ponies

Summer: WHAT!

Black strawberry: yo summer take 10

Summer: (clear throat) im sorry

Peppermint fizz: and for you black strawberry and summer I picked out that you 2 should go to Black Forest Mountain

Black strawberry: uh thanks but no thanks

Cinnamon: I wanna live in a forest!

Black strawberry: Ok

Cinnamon: Yes!

Black licorice: dude, you already live in a forest

Cinnamon: Oh yea- DAMIT!

Peppermint fizz: So is this a deal or what?

Black licorice: No deal

Black strawberry: No deal

Summer: You're out of your mind if you think that im-

Black strawberry: Ok I think she gets it

Peppermint fizz: WHAT! How could you 4 not like these cool places?

Black strawberry: For one thing mine and cinnamon locations is so not on a map

Black licorice: And black strawberries location is in a dangerous spot. Sorry peppermint but no thanks

Peppermint fizz: -sigh- ok fine, give me 2 hours I will be back to try again

Black strawberry: Maybe you should give up

Peppermint fizz: sorry but I never give up

And with that Peppermint left leave the 4 back to there game an hour later the 4 of them was helping angel cake bake her biggest cake of all until Peppermint fizz came in

Peppermint fizz: hey guys im back

Cinnamon: uh Peppermint fizz I think –

Peppermint fizz: don't worry cinnamon im sure this time I got the place you want

Angel: is there something wrong?

Summer: no just Peppermint fizz trying to kick-

Black strawberry: She trying to help us out with a house and a new home for Black licorice

Angel: that's nice

Cinnamon: sorry uh angel but we have to go

Angel: aw already but I thought you guys were ganna help me

Black strawberry: hm, if you need help summer and Black licorice will stay behind

Summer/ Black licorice: we will?

Cinnamon: have fun bro

Black licorice: (scoffs)

Summer: yay frosting!

Black strawberry: just don't give summer to much sweets, she turns into a nut case when she is high

Angel: ok

Summer: aw

Cinnamon and black strawberry pov)

Peppermint fizz: ok guys now im sure that –

Cinnamon: hold on Peppermint fizz can I ask you a question?

Peppermint fizz: Uh sure cinnamon what is?

Cinnamon: Tell me, why you want us out of strawberry land so bad?

Peppermint fizz: Its nothing bad im just trying to get this place back to normal

Black strawberry: in other words you want me and my friends to leave strawberry land in thinking this place will be back to normal

Cinnamon: well that's not fair at all

Black strawberry: For a girl that has a lot of friend's im kind of sad for you

Peppermint fizz: What do you mean?

Black strawberry: It's nothing. Im leavening (walks off)

Peppermint fizz: Hey wait what about are deal?

Black strawberry: The deal is off

Cinnamon: Wait rocky don't leave me here! (Runs after her)

as the day went on cinnamon was hanging out with huck having a skateboard race as black strawberry watched them from huck's tree house until a hand was placed on her shoulder when she looked it was strawberry herself

Strawberry: Hey there black strawberry what's up?

Black strawberry: Uh nothing really just um kind of tired I guess

Strawberry: Are you sure, you seem bothered by something

Black strawberry: …

Strawberry: If you want to talk you know you can talk to me about anything

As much Black strawberry wanted to tell strawberry what peppermint was up to she thought it would be better if she didn't, she wasn't the one to cry over a problem she thinks she can fix or ignore

Black strawberry: It's nothing to worry about strawberry

Strawberry: Are you sure?

Black strawberry: Yeah im sure, um hey wanna hang out or something?

Strawberry: Oh im sorry but im helping orange blossom with something. But im sure blue berry would like to hang out

Black strawberry: Yeah thanks

Black strawberry left to blue berry's house with Black licorice following her on the way there, she didn't see him until she gotten to the door and then threw a rock at him for sneaking up on her

Black strawberry: Go home Black licorice!

Black licorice: I don't want to, I heard that you wanted to go to the movies so if you want I-

Black strawberry: No!

Black licorice: Ouch, that hurts

Black strawberry: Go back to cinnamon

Black licorice: He's not my keeper!

Black strawberry: You act like he is

Black licorice: For your information black strawberry me and cinnamon are buddy's and –

Black strawberry: Don't care! (Ring door bell)

Black licorice: You're a real witch you know that

Black strawberry: A witch or a B-

Before she could fish the door open and there stood blueberry with a smile

Blueberry: hello black strawberry and Black licorice

Black strawberry: Hey blueberry I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something?

Blueberry: That's good idea I would like to – but I was promised to ginger snap that I would help her with her acting

Black strawberry: Her what?

Blueberry: Her acting, I guess you weren't told that we were ganna put on a play in a month

Black strawberry: Uh, why what for?

Blueberry: It's nothing big, it's just for fun

Black strawberry: Oh ok

Blueberry: If you want you 2 can be in it

Black strawberry: What play is it?

Blueberry: We haven't really picked one yet but maybe strawberry had got an idea

Black strawberry: Oh well I guess next time

Black strawberry was about to leave but was spun around by Black licorice as he gave her a grin that freak her out

Black strawberry: What's your deal?

Black licorice: I think you should act in the play my dear

Black strawberry: The word no comes to mind and if you call me that again you will be – nevermind

Blueberry: You two don't get along very well do you?

Black licorice: We do its just she has this big crush on me and –

Black strawberry: I WHAT!

Black licorice: Gotta go (runs off)

Black strawberry: Ignore what he just said, he's just a big weirdo

Blueberry: Uh...Ok um by the way I wanted to ask you

Black strawberry: Hm...

Blueberry: I was wounding if you seen peppermint?

Black strawberry: I've seen her but at the moment im keeping my distend from her

Blueberry: Why?

Black strawberry: It's hard to explain, I just don't want to trouble you all. Anyway I'll see ya around

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was out in the field playing wit huck until raspberry came up to them

Raspberry: Hey cinnamon I wanted to know if you like to join are play?

Cinnamon: A play?

Huck: Uh a play?

Cinnamon: What's the play ganna being about?

Raspberry: Not sure we didn't pick one yet

Cinnamon: Oh um I don't know, maybe you should ask black strawberry. She's good at acting

Raspberry: Are you series?

Cinnamon: Yeah when we were little she did a lot of acting …well lies to tell you the truth

Raspberry: So how was that acting?

Cinnamon: I don't know

Raspberry: Hm…so uh Cinnamon if you have time can we hang out again?

Cinnamon: Uh...Well I was playing with huck and –

Huck: Go ahead dude its cool

Cinnamon: What, are you sure?

Huck: Yeah im going off to ginger snap for a hackberry pie

Cinnamon: Yeah ok dude see yea

Once huck left raspberry and cinnamon was under a tree just talking about things they liked and things they didn't like

Raspberry: So do you have any good story to tell?

Cinnamon: Uh so far no, the ones I got with me are my memory with black strawberry

Raspberry: Well what about Black licorice?

Cinnamon: yeah that story isn't much of a story

Raspberry: Can you tell me anyways, im board

Cinnamon: Um… let's see

Flash back)

Cinnamon and black strawberry was playing ball until a boy in black came out of no were and took the ball

Cinnamon: Hey dudes throw the ball back

Black licorice: Hm …no

Cinnamon: No, why not?

Black licorice: Because I want to keep it

Before cinnamon could say anything the boy in black ran off with there ball shocking both of them until they ended up chasing him but soon ended up losing him in the black berry forest

Cinnamon: Rocky do you know were we are?

Black strawberry: No

Cinnamon: How could you not know, I thought you live here?

Black strawberry: I live on the other side of the forest cinnamon not on this part

Cinnamon: Oh, I didn't think there was a difference?

Black strawberry: Well there is and this part of the forest I stay away from

Cinnamon: Why?

Black strawberry: I keep hearing noises

Cinnamon: What...Kind of noises?

Black strawberry: The ones you hear at night

Cinnamon: Oh …oh well let's go home

Black strawberry: What about your ball?

Cinnamon: Forget the ball its all about us

Black strawberry: Cinnamon you're a coward

Cinnamon: I rather be a coward then end up dead

Black strawberry: Don't worry when I find him I'll teach him a lesion he won't forget

She said with a grin and creaking her knuckles

Cinnamon: Maybe we can do this without violence

Black strawberry: Yeah well, being nice doesn't get you anywhere and that little black berry took your ball

Cinnamon: Yeah but –

Black strawberry: Shh!

black strawberry covered cinnamon mouth as they listen to the running footstep until they saw a dark shadow run to the right of them making black strawberry get up and run after it as cinnamon followed behind her in the chase a minute later of trying to catch this kid it kind of was hopeless seeing that this kid new this part of the forest all to well. Soon the chase ending up to an old black tree as the two fell to there knees breathing heavily

Cinnamon: can we please go home now?

Black strawberry: I said no, we are going to get your ball if you like it or not

Cinnamon: Yeah but we don't even know were he went

Black licorice: (Whistle) up here sweet heart!

Cinnamon and black strawberry looked up and saw the boy in black up in the tree holding there ball with a grin

Cinnamon: You're kidding right?

Black strawberry: HEY YOU BLACK JERK GIVES ME AND MY FRIEND BALL BACK RIGHT NOW!

Cinnamon: Rocky clam down

Black strawberry: Shut it cinnamon, there's a reason why your stuff gets taken away from you

Cinnamon: Yeah but its not like I mind, there just toys

Black strawberry: I don't know if I should slap you or cry for you

Cinnamon: (Sweat drop and nerves laugh)

Black licorice: So your name is cinnamon and you are rocky

Black strawberry: (Growl) its black strawberry to you freak!

Cinnamon: Rocky please!

Black licorice: (Shrugs) im the one with ball honey

Black strawberry: (Mad) why you ….

Black strawberry was about to clime tree but was stop by cinnamon

Cinnamon: Wait rocky, you're scared of highs

Black strawberry: So what, like I said im gonna get your ball back for you

Cinnamon: Thanks but let me take from here ok (smiles)

Black strawberry: -Sigh- fine, but be carefully

Cinnamon: I will

as cinnamon was climbing the tree he tried his best to not show fear and not to look down, he wasn't afraid of highs it was falling that scared him the most once he mead it to a tree branch he pulled himself up hoping he wont fall

Black licorice: You're not much of a climber are you cinnamon?

Cinnamon: Uh...Well. Not really but that don't matter just give me the ball back please

The boy just sat there as he twirls the ball on his finger looking at him

Black licorice: If you want the ball so bad come and get it

Black strawberry: CINNAMON, BE CAREFULLY!

Cinnamon: Yeah I know I got it rocky!

Black licorice: Well?

Cinnamon: Why are you doing this?

Black licorice: Hm …for fun

Cinnamon: This is not fun?

Black licorice: To me it is

Cinnamon: So falling to death is fun?

Black licorice: Dose it matter what you think is fun?

Cinnamon: …I don't get you

Black licorice: No one dose

Black strawberry: KICK HIM OUT OF THE TREE CINNAMON!

Cinnamon: WOMAN I GOT THIS!

Black licorice: So are you gonna come and get the ball or what?

Cinnamon: Give me a minute ok, trees and me don't mix

Black licorice: (Chuckles) so who's your girlfriend down there with the big mouth?

Cinnamon: Her name is black strawberry and she is not my girlfriend

Black licorice: Oh (look down at black strawberry then grins) can I have her?

Cinnamon: You don't stand a chance

Black licorice: Oh, and why not?

Cinnamon: Black strawberry is a hard girl to come by when it comes to love or boys

Black licorice: Meaning?

Cinnamon: She'll eat you alive

Black licorice: That's what making life fun, you have to know how to tame a girls heart before catch them

Cinnamon: Im warning you dude, do NOT mess with black strawberry

Black licorice: Yeah whatever will see?

Cinnamon took a moment to gather him together as he tried to move to another branch to be on the branch the boy was on until he climbed to the next one it broken as he began to fall making black strawberry scream. But before cinnamon thought he was done for, he felt that he was grab then looked up saw the boy had a hold of him

Cinnamon: y-you saved me

Black licorice: Yeah (smile) hang on

the boy pulled cinnamon up to a Brach that he was on then he helped him down as black strawberry ran to cinnamon crying as she hugged him

Black strawberry: You scared me you idiot

Cinnamon: Im fine rocky, really don't cry. But I think you should thank him for save me

Black licorice: The names Black licorice. And sorry for taking your ball I guess I was just board because I don't have friends

Cinnamon: Its ok and thank you for returning the ball Black licorice

Black licorice: Yeah (grins) so black strawberry I was wondering if you could give me a hug to for saving your friend?

Black strawberry: (Glare) you want a hug, here's your hug!

There was loud bang as Black licorice lying on the ground twitching from the punch black strawberry gave him

Black strawberry: And I am not your friend anytime soon you jerk! (Walks off) let's go cinnamon

Cinnamon: But-but- rocky I think you put him a coma and that wasn't very nice

Black strawberry: Who care!

Flash black over)

Cinnamon: And ever sense then, the 3 of us had been together friends for life but I guess in black strawberry book Black licorice is still the enemy

Raspberry: Wow she's not a very nice person

Cinnamon: Oh no don't get her wrong raspberry, black strawberry is a good person …um...When she wants to be

Raspberry: Then why dose she keep fighting with your friend Black licorice?

Cinnamon: Because Black licorice is a very hard headed person to understand and pulse I think he likes torturing black strawberry just to make her mad and ….

Raspberry: And …?

Cinnamon: Uh…one time he kind of…read her diary

Raspberry: Wow that is something to hate him for

Cinnamon: I told him not to do it

Raspberry: But did he apologize?

Cinnamon: Sadly yes …and no

Raspberry: What?

Cinnamon: The way he says sorry can be a bit (sigh) mean

Raspberry: In other words?

Cinnamon: He thinks if he don't bring it up she'll forget and forgive him

Raspberry: So has she forgotten?

Cinnamon: no

Raspberry: Oh…can I ask you something?

Cinnamon: Sure

Raspberry: What would you do if black strawberry leaves strawberry land, would you go with her?

Cinnamon: I don't know, I don't follower her cause she makes me I do it to keep her company

Raspberry: So if she left you would go with her?

Cinnamon saw that raspberry was getting sad from this thought but didn't understand why, just when he was going to ask a voice called out to him and it was peppermint

Cinnamon: Oh god why

Peppermint: Hey cinnamon im glade I found you

Cinnamon: Hm, what do you want peppermint?

Peppermint: I just wanna talk is all

Cinnamon: Uh can't right now im uh talking with raspberry

Peppermint: She can wait

Cinnamon: not really, let's go raspberry

Cinnamon said as he got up and pulled raspberry along with him

To black strawberry's house which wasn't a good idea, Her house was like strawberry house but a dark purple color with lavender on the leafs and windows


	4. Chapter 4

Raspberry: Cinnamon where are we?

Cinnamon: At black strawberry house – but we shouldn't be here raspberry …uh raspberry?

Cinnamon looked and saw raspberry going to her door

Cinnamon: H-hold on raspberry, we can't go in

Raspberry: Why not?

Cinnamon: For one thing she's not even home, and black strawberry told me to NEVER go in her house when she isn't home

Raspberry: But I thought you two where friends?

Cinnamon: We are, but it's her house and if we go in she'll – AHH! RASPBERRY NO!

Raspberry found the key that was hidden in black strawberry flower pot as she unlocked the door and walked in with cinnamon hyperventilating as he was trying to stop her

Raspberry: Wow its dark in here

Cinnamon: Raspberry please, we have to go now before she comes back and –

Raspberry: Hey cinnamon can you find the lights

Cinnamon: Raspberry please let's goes

Raspberry: Hold on, im not done yet

Cinnamon: woman, if a raptor comes near that window were dead! , you don't watch Jurassic park?!

Raspberry: no

Raspberry said as she felt around the dark room walls for the light switch until there were 2 claps and the lights flickered on

Raspberry: Whoa, how did you do that?

Cinnamon: Black strawberry has sound proof lights

Raspberry: That's so cool

Cinnamon: Yeah well you know—what are you doing?!

Raspberry: Im just looking around is all, clam down

Cinnamon: How can I be clam when you broken in black strawberry house!?

Raspberry: I didn't break in; her key was in the flower pot

Cinnamon: Yeah for her to find, not us, now lets go before- RASPBERRY NO!

Raspberry went up upstairs to black strawberry room and cinnamon followed her

Just when she was going to open her bedroom door cinnamon stopped her

Cinnamon: Ok that's enough!

Raspberry: Cinnamon –

Cinnamon: No raspberry, we shouldn't be here with out black strawberry, so let's get out of here before she comes back and KILLS US BOTH

Raspberry: Cinnamon

Cinnamon: IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Raspberry: Dose she scary you that badly?

Cinnamon: Yes! Now let's go!

Voice: what are you two doing in here?

Cinnamon looked and saw Black licorice carrying a bag of food

Cinnamon: Hey dude, um this isn't what it looks like, I–

Black licorice: I ask you a question .you. Doing!?

Cinnamon was surprise to see how mad Black licorice was at this, he thought it wouldn't be such a big deal to him if he was here in the house but now …what is going on

Cinnamon: Dude this is all just a big miss understand, really

Black licorice: Then talk cinnamon, what are you doing in black strawberry's house with raspberry?

Cinnamon: We were just looking around

Black licorice: WITH HER, YOU KNOW HOW BLACK STRAWBERRY FEELS ABOUT HER!

Cinnamon: I know but …

Black licorice: NO YOU DON'T KNOW! I thought you were her friend cinnamon!

Cinnamon: I am her friend –

Black licorice: Then why would you bring raspberry here?!

Cinnamon: Like I said it's not what it looks like -

Black licorice: I don't care anymore, just get out!

Cinnamon: but I ….

Black licorice: I SAID GET OUT!

Cinnamon grab raspberry and both of them left the house, once they got far enough raspberries and cinnamon didn't say a thing to each other.

But for cinnamon this was the first time he had EVER heard Black licorice yell like that, but I guess he deserve it for breaking black strawberry's rule

Raspberry: Um …cinnamon

Cinnamon: Yeah

Raspberry: Im ganna see ya later, im going home

Cinnamon: Oh...Yeah ok

Raspberry left as cinnamon thought to go home and wait to see if Black licorice was there

Black strawberry pov)

So once black strawberry left blueberries house she thought to just wander around in town . And out of the blue she met back up with black licorice

balck strawberry: You're kidding me right, where did you come from?

black licorice: I only come when you come my sweet

black straberry: (Growls)

black licorice: Just kidding, so what were you planning on doing?

black strawberry: Nothing really, I haven't thought of what to do

black licorice: Well maybe you should act in the play that blueberry told you about

black straberry: No thanks, I'm not really into acting

black licorice:Really, cuz to me you seem like a great actor

black strawberry: quite Pulling my leg black licorice

black licorice:I'm not ,I'm being serious, you may not show it sometimes but you have a soft spot that only I can see

black strawberry: (Blush) back off, I thought I told you to go back to cinnamon

black licorice:I will, just until we get to hang out today

black starwberry: Hang out, with you, in your dreams

black licorice:Yes it has always been my dream to be with you

black strawberry:Will you stop it with the love stuff, you're making me sick

black licorice:( Shrug) Can't blame a brother for trying

black starwberry: That's it, I'm going home

black licorice: No Wait please !

black starwberry:What's wrong now?

black licorice:I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go to the movies?

black strawberry:I did at first but not anymore

black licorice:I just thought ... you know ,that we could ... get to know each other more .

black strawberry:Huh?

black licorice:I know that we haven't really been getting along lately... but I want to start over. Please give me a nother chance black strawberry?

black starwberry:Well... alright I guess today wouldn't hurt

black licorice:YES!

black starwberry:But you only get one day

black licorice:One day is all I need . So what movie should we go see?

black starwberry:I don't know, doesn't matter?

black licorice:Come on let's go pick one

Black licorice grab black strawberries hand and pulled her along to the movie theater . Once there they saw a list of movies that were playing on the Billboard . There was action comedy and romance playing today

black licorice:Want to see a romance movie?

black starwberry:And get even more sicker, no thanks

black licorice:Ok action movie it is!

black starwberry:Yeah but I didn't bring any money

black licorice: no worrys I did, so i will pay for the both of us

Black licorice paid for the movie for the both of them as he grabbed her hand and walked in with her.

black starwberry:You didn't have to do that

black licorice:Yeah I know, but I don't do it for free (grins)

black starwberry: (groans) I'm going to ignore that

black licorice:So want me to buy the food and you go look for seats for us?

black starwberry:Uh why don't you just buy a bag of popcorn and a large soda and we'll both get a seat

black licorice:But that's only two items

black starwberry:Is that a problem?

black licorice:Do you want to share?

black starwberry: I get the feeling you haven't shared with someone yet?

black licorice:Sharing with you what has always been my dream!

black starwberry:Black licorice-

black licorice: Be right back (zoom off)

black starwberry:... never going to hear the end of this

A minute later black licorice came back with a big bag of popcorn and a large soda drink . The two of them walk through the double door and to find a seat as the movie started to play. The movie that they were watching was transformers 3 .Once the movie was over black licorice offered to walk her home, but knowing black strawberry she said no so he wanted to make the day last a little bit longer, he took her to the candy store and then to Toys store and then the jewelry store

black starwberry: I can't take it anymore I want to go home!

black licorice: Hold on black strawberry we're not done yet

black starwberry:Just stop! Stop buying me things!

black licorice:But why, can't you see I'm trying to shower you with my affection?

black starwberry: I don't need affection and you don't have to buy me everything. I'm going home

As blacks starwberry turn to leave black licorice grab her hand stoping her .

black starwberry:Let go!

black licorice: Okay, but will you come with me first?

black starwberry :(groan)

black licorice:I promise you this is the last stop will make

black starwberry:(Sigh) if it will make you happy

black licorice:( smiles)

minutes later from a long walk Black licorice had lead black strawberry to a field of red tulips

black strawberry :Where are we?

black licorice: No need to worry we're still in Strawberryland but we're kind of far away

black strawberry :How far away?

black licorice:That doesn't matter... now what I want to give you is a gift

black strawberry :Black licorice didnt i-

black licorice: Please it's only one gift

black starwberry:Ok fine, show me your sad pathetic gift

black licorice: just don't throw it at me ok, it cost a lot

black strawberry: whatever

Black licorice got down on one knee as he pulles out a black box once he opened it black strawberry was surprised to see A silver ring with a black jewel on it and inside the jewel was a red rose

black strawberry:Black licorice... I don't understand

She said as she was speechless to see the jewelry. Black strawberry never really received anything like this from anyone ,she wasn't really a jewelry person but seeing something as a ring from a boy like him caught her off guard .

black licorice:I bought this ring for you... as a promise

black starwberry:A promise ?

black licorice: (blush)If one day... maybe someday you may want to accept me and my feelings

black strawberry: Hold on one minute, what makes you think that I want to accept something like that from you?!

She shout it as she turned her back to him

black licorice:Because I know you're hurting inside

black starwberry :... you don't know what your talking about

black licorice: Black strawberry as much as I wish i was the first to know you... you can hide your feelings all you want . But when you're around me I can see right through it ... the real you

black starwberry: Shut up!

black licorice:You're jealous of raspberry

black starwberry: I'm not jealous of her

black licorice: Of course you are,You're jealous that raspberry has a crush on him

black starwberry: That's not- ...true

black licorice: Your Afraid that if cinnamon gets close enough to raspberry that he'll one day leave you

SMACK!

Tears form into black strawberries eyes as she glared down at him

black starwberry: you have no right to talk about him like that you jerk ,its his decision to do what he wants, I can't keep him around forever. And I don't care if he does leave me for her

Black licorice sigh and stood up as he put the ring on her wedding finger then pull her into a soft hug

black licorice: One day ...if he does make the decision to be with raspberry...I want you to know that... I will always be by your side when you need me

Black strawberry softly started to cried as she buried her face into black licorice chest . It was hard for her to contain her tears because this was the first time she ever shows this side of her emotion to him. Well cinnamon knew she was a crybaby when they were young, but that day when they ran into black licorice she wasn't the same. Moments later after black strawberry had clam down they went shopping for groceries , seeing that she just remember she needed food . Once the shopping was done black licorice offered to take the groceries home for her and she agreed but warned him if he entered her room he's dead

not takeing her warings serusly Black licorice just smiled and he ran off with the groceries. soon he approached black strawberries home he was surprised to see her front door wide open and thought maybe it was a breakin. Staying alert he enter the house and saw all the lights were on, then he looked around the place and saw that it was still in order, just when he was about to call out to whoever was in the house he heard a noise upstairs , and went to investigate, then he was shocked to see cinnamon with raspberry about to go into black strawberries room

black licorice: Hey, What are you two doing?

He asked his friend as the two of them looked and saw him . cinnamon seems to be a bit scared as he didn't know how to answer him

cinnamon :Hey dude, this isnt what it looks like -

black licorice: i Ask you a question what .are, you. doing?!

He said a bit cold as he glared down at cinnamon as raspberry hid behind him surprising him to see how Mad he was

cinnamon:Dude this is all just a big misunderstanding really

black licorice: Then talk cinnamon, what are you doing in black strawberries house with raspberry?!

cinnamon:We were just looking around

This mead black licorice even matter as he knew that black strawberry trusted cinnamon with everything she had and for him to just betray her like was terrible

black licorice: WITH HER , YOU KNOW HOW BLACK STARWBERRY FEELS ABOUT HER!

He shouted as cinnamon look a bit frightened from his outburst

cinnamon: I know but ...

black licorice: NO YOU DON'T KNOW, I thought you were her friend!

cinnamon: I am her friend

black licorice: then why would you bring raspberry here?!

cinnamon: Like I said its not what it looks like i-

black licorice: I don't care anymore just get out

cinnamon: but i-

black licorice: I SAID GET OUT !

cinnamon took raspberry hand and the two of them left the house quickly. Once they were gone black licorice knew that if he told black strawberry it could mean trouble for cinnamon . The black licorice wasn't the kind to tattle so he thought just to forget about the whole thing and wait until Black strawberry came home. An hour later after tidying up her house and putting her food away he decided to relax on her sofa but then he slowly fell asleep from the long day. Black strawberry came and saw black licorice sleeping on her sofa


	5. Chapter 5

black strawberry: Are you serious?

She walked up the black licorice trying to wake him up but everything she did didn't work. Until he started to talk in his sleep about him making a promise to never leave her. Black strawberry gave up and went to the closet and got out a purple blanket then covered black licorice up. she couldn't help but to watch him sleep for a bit as she found it funny how he was sleeping

black strawberry: Thank You black licorice... for an idiot your very …sweet ( smile)

She gave hi m a peck on the cheek, then went up to her room without seeing the grin form across his face as the day came to an end

Cinnmon pov)

as a new day started to begin cinnamon was lost in thought about what happened yesterday with black licorice, this was the first time he ever saw that side of him but what for and what caused it . He thought it was nothing so he decided to forget it as he went to make him some breakfast as he was eating his favorite cinnamon toast crunch black licorice came into the room

black licorice : I hate morning

Cinnamon looked up at him as he realized that he was standing there

black licorice :(Yawn) good morning bro

cinnamon:Uh ... good morning

Cinnamon said as he took a bit of his cereal and tried not to make eyes contact as he sat across from him as he poured himself some ceral and started to eat

cinnamon: ...

black licorice : You know... last night i had a good dream

cinnamon: Uh ok

black licorice :It was my first dream scene i meet you and black strawberry ( smile)

cinnamon : ...

black licorice :Its wired really ...hey cinnamon . Question

cinnamon :Uh sure what is it ?

black licorice :Why are you still with black strawberry . I mean if she wasn't with you right now what would you do ?

cinnamon:Uh...

black licorice : If she didn't ask you that day to come with her to strawberry land, what would you have done ?

cinnamon :I don't know ...i guess stay home

black licorice : ...your wrong

cinnamon:Huh?

black licorice : Your so very wrong

cinnamon: but how can i be wrong?

black licorice got up and turned to leave but cinnamon stop him but his back was still to him

cinnamon:Wait black licorice ...i uh...i wanted to say sorry . For last night with raspberry...dude i promise you that nothing happened

black licorice did say anything as he turned to look at him

black licorice : Im not the one you should be apologizing to cinnamon.

cinnamon: Yeah i know ...i just want to clear it up with us first

black licorice : I figured as much. See you later

And with that black licorice left the house, It's been a month since the four of them came 2 strawberry land And during that time black strawberry was pushed into the play of Cinderella a story she didn't like very much . black strawberry played as Cinderella and the prince was suppose to be huck but black licorice beg blueberry to get the part and he did, and raspberry and peppermint played as the evil sisters and genger snap was the evil mother, half of the story was going good until peppermint said words that mead black strawberry jump her as both black licorice and cinnamon had to hold her back. as for summer she would laugh like a mad woman when black strawberry got mad and attacked the sisters but never once did she attack genger snap even when she was calling her worthless and ugly ,so they guess she took all that anger out on raspberry and peppermint. a day later finally black licorice had found his house or should I say build it . It was a black licorice house with a silver outline of the door and windows Inside have silver furniture and carpeting . Cinnamon decided to head over to black strawberries place to see what she was up to seeing that he hasn't seen her for awhile, once he got there he knocked on the door and when the door open he was surprised to see black licorice all beaten up

cinnamon: Black licorice what are you doing here?

black licorice : I wanted to visit black strawberry, but it appears that I have pissed her off again

black strawberry: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLACK FREAK!

black licorice : I love you too!

black strawberry:( screams)

cinnamon: What did you do to her?

black licorice :Nothing, all I did was make her breakfast and then I made a joke and then all of the sudden this happens

Cinnamon looks threw the door and saw black strawberry throwing knife up to the ceiling

cinnamon:Dude, I'm not even going to go in there and I don't think I'll be safe

black licorice : And most importantly I don't think you'll come out of live

black licorice/ cinnamon :Nope

black starwberry: CINNAMON!

black licorice : oh crap dude run!

Cinnamon and black licorice took off running once they lost sight of black strawberry they went over to Huckleberry's place to see if he wanted to play but he wasn't home

cinnamon :Okay so now what do we do?

black licorice : I don't know I guess we should-

Black licorice was cut off from someone calling out to them as they look it was peppermint fizz

peppermint :hey cinnamon!

cinnamon: Why won't you give up!?

peppermint :Don't worry I'm not coming to bring that up anymore .

cinnamon: Oh thank god

peppermint :But I do want to tell you that I think I've got black strawberries approval

cinnmon :Approval on what?

peppermint :Oh I guess she didn't tell you that she's planning on moving

black licorice/ cinnamon: WHAT ?!

black licorice :That's a lie peppermint, you're making it up!

peppermint:Why would I lie I'm just telling you what we agreed on. cinnamon knows about the deal me and black strawberry mead

cinnmon :yeah but ,I was just with black strawberry and she didn't say anything about moving

peppermint :Maybe because she didn't want to tell you because she didnt want to hurt your feeling

black licorice :I'm warning you peppermint if you're lying about this I swear to god I'm going to-

peppermint: I'm sure you wouldnt do such a thing, but if you're so curious about me telling the truth why don't you ask her

black licorice :I plan to

peppermint: Okay well see you guys later

peppermint walked off without them seeing an evil grin on her face.

Peppermint pov )

Peppermint watch from a far by a tree at black strawberries house as black strawberry and black licorice was making breakfast together

peppermint: Hurry up when are you going to leave!

A minute later peppermint heard black strawberry scream as the front door bust it open as she saw black licorice running and ducking as objects was being thrown at him

peppermint: Finally

When the objects was stop being thrown, black licorice walk back inside only to get yelled at again. Just when she was about to make her move that's when cinnamon showed up

peppermint :Oh come on, why did he have the showed up!?

Peppermint had no choice but to wait but that didn't last long until she heard black strawberry scream again as she saw black licorice and cinnamon running away .

peppermint:Perfect, now to put my plan into action

Peppermint approached black strawberries house and knocked on the door only to jump back in fright as a knife went through the wooden lavander door.

peppermint :AHH!

The door slowly open revealing black strawberry still in her PJ's and her hair was a mess

black strawberry :What do you want?

She said in a cold voice as she glared at peppermint

peppermint :I just want to talk

black strawberry: Go away I don't want to talk to nobody right now!

peppermint :But-

(Door slam)

peppermint : Hmm ( knock on the door)

black starwberry: I SAID GO AWAY!

peppermint : But black strawberry its about cinnamon

black strawberry: ...

peppermint : I thought you out of all people would want to know that he's planning on leaveing strawberry land

As soon as she said that the door opened again

black starwberry: What are you talking about, cinnamon is not moving anywhere

peppermint :To you, you say that, but to him he is

black starwberry: I'm confused

peppermint :Don't worry I'll explain ... can I come in?

black starwberry: ... (sigh) fine but make it quick

Black strawberry open the door wide and stepped aside as peppermint walked in only to see her house demolished . Knives stuck to the ceiling, food splattered on the walls and other junk on the floor

peppermint : Oh my god what happened here. Its like a tornado came through here

black starwberry: I know and you don't want it to come back

She said as she sat on the couch and pull back her hair into a ponytail

black strawberry: Alright make it quick, what is it?

peppermint : well cinnamon told me that he is planning to move

black strawberry: To ...?

peppermint :To America

black strawberry: ... you're joking right?

peppermint :Why would I joke about something like that? I'm just coming here to tell you

black strawberry: But cinnamon was just here so why didn't he say anything?

peppermint :Not sure... maybe because he didn't want to make you upset

black starwberry: It's too late for that

peppermint :Black strawberry if you want I could-

black strawberry : NOOOOOOOO!

peppermint :ok,ok calm down (sigh) you have some serious issue girl

black strawberry: ( glare)

peppermint :( glup) i was just kidding

Then a knife fell from the ceiling landing on the arm part the sofa inches away from black strawberry

peppermint : Um... I'm just going to go

She said backing up slowly then ran out the door. Now that peppermint has somewhat thought that she had convinced black strawberry now all she had to do was try to convince cinnamon that she was moving away. soon she found cinnamon and black licorice near a river

peppermint :Hey cinnamon !

cinnamon:Why won't you give up!?

peppermint : Don't worry I'm not coming to bring that up anymore .

cinnamon:Oh thank god

peppermint : But I do want to tell you that I think I've got black strawberries approval

cinnamon:Approval on what?

peppermint : Oh I guess she didn't tell you that she's planning on moving

cinnamon/black licorice:WHAT?!

black licorice:That's a lie peppermint you're making it up!

peppermint :Why would I lie I'm just telling you what we agreed on. cinnamon knows about the deal me and black strawberry mead

cinnamon:yeah but ,I was just with black strawberry and she didn't say anything about moving

peppermint :Maybe because she didn't want to tell you to hurt your feeling

black licorice:I'm warning you peppermint if you're lying about this I swear to god I'm going to-

peppermint :I'm sure you wouldnt do such a thing, but if you're so curious about me telling the truth why don't you ask her

black licorice:I plan to

peppermint :Okay well see you guys later

Peppermint left the boys but really she was hiding behind a tree as she watch the two boys talk then they went their separate ways

so She decided to follow black licorice

black licorice pov)

black licorice told cinnamon that he was going to go back to black strawberries house to have a talk with her about this moving thing that peppermint told them about. As he was making his way there he heard his name being called as he turned around and saw peppermint chasing after him

peppermint: black licorice wait

black licorice :What do you want this time peppermint?

peppermint: Nothing really, just wanted to know were your going?

black licorice :None of your business go away

peppermint: Aw, but I thought we were friends?

black licorice :Me being friends with a liar is something I'm not too interested in

peppermint: Hmm yeah I'm sure, like you're so interested in black strawberry

black licorice :... and so what if I am?

peppermint: I'm pretty sure that cinnamon has told you that she see's nothing in you . I mean really what do you see in that girl

black licorice :Shut up

peppermint: Shes crazy

black licorice :SHUT UP!

Peppeemint was scared way black licorice was looking at her

black licorice :How dare you talk about black strawberry like that, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!

peppermint: ( SCREAMS)

voice: black licorice!

black licorice stop what he was doing as he turn and saw black starwberry standing there with her arms cross

black licorice:B-black strawberry ...

black strawberry: Whats going on ?

peppermint: Black strawberry thank goodness you're here ( zoom over to her) If you didn't come in time who knows what black licorice could have done to me

black strawberry: ...

peppermint: He just went crazy and was about to attack me

black licorice:I WAS NOT!

peppermint: ( yelp) see!

black licorice: Black strawberry you have to believe me I wouldn't do anything like that ... i just ...wanted to talk to you is all

Black strawberry looked to black licorice then to peppermint was behind her scared . It was hard to belive if peppeemint was tell the truth but she knew that black licorice wouldn't hurt anyone

black strawberry :-sigh- black licorice come shoping with me please

black licorice:Huh , oh ok

black starwberry :Lets go

She said as she pulled him by his collar and started to drag him away leaving peppermint by yourself

peppermint: Hey, get back here, you cant just leave me here! I was almost attacked!

peppermint screamed as black strawberry didn't stop walking until they were out of sight, seeing that that plan didn't work peppermint went to go find cinnamon and she new that he could be at one place

cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was at raspberry house laying on her sofa talking as it was his first time in her house

Cinnamon: I don't know what to do, black strawberry said that she was moving

raspberry: And how do you know if this is true did she tell you?

Cinnamon: No but it seems true But she told peppermint then peppermint came and told me and black licorice

raspberry: I dont know cinnamon it dont sound lke her , I thought she would have told you first

cinnamon: i know but...maybe she's mad at me

raspberry:Talk to her

cinnamon:I cant

raspberry:Why not?

cinnamon: I still haven't fixed the problem with me and black licorice...You know what the breaking and entering

raspberry:(Scoffs) For the last time we didn't break in

cinnamon:Yes we did, no I should have said, yes. YOU did. I told you not to go in the house but you didnt listen to me, Now I have the duck around corners and hide in a closet in fear of my life

raspberry: Your Not really that scared of black strawberry are you?

cinnamon: Don't start

raspberry: -sigh- if it'll make you happy I will go to black strawberries house and apologize to her for breaking in her house

cinnamon: YOU'LL DIE!

raspberry: cinnamon please, I ament that black strawberry can be scary, but I pretty much doubt that she is a killer

cinnamon:You don't know what she's capable of

raspberry: Isn't that what you said about black licorice?

cinnamon:The guy came from a swamp, what more do you want?

raspberry:(Giggles) you're very funny cinnamon

cinnamon:They don't call me green apple cinnamon for nothing ( cheesy smile)

Raspberry started to laugh at cinnamon but then she stopped as she realize how close they were only to be lost in each others eyes romantically just when raspberry was about to kiss him , cinnamon pulled away

raspberry: whats wrong ?

cinnamon: im sorry but i cant ...not right now

raspberry: its ok

cinnamon: well i guess i should go

raspberry: you don't have to go , you can stay here with me long if you like

cinnamon: well ...

raspberry: ok how about a move?

cinnamon: im in !

raspberry: great, tonight then ?

cinnamon: why wait, lets go now

raspberry: ok

so as cinnamon and raspberry left the house to go to the movies they were unaware that they were being watched.

soon they made it to the movies and cinnamon paid for him and raspberry then they chose to watch the movie Avengers , hours later when that movie was over raspberry decided to watching another movie so she picked the movie Batman: The Dark Knight

cinnamon :Do you want to get any snacks for this one?

raspberry :Sure why not let's go get some

once they got the snacks and drinks they enter the movie room and saw that it was getting ready to start as cinnamon was watching the movie he could help but look at raspberry and felt happy that he went with her in the movies as he sat back in his chair cinnamon's eyes glanced down a bit to the 4th row and freaked when he saw black strawberry and black licorice.

cinnamon :were dead

raspberry :Why what's wrong too much candy?

cinnamon:No my soul has been already taken by the devil

raspberry :What are you talking about cinnamon?

cinnamon:Look down in the fourth row

Once raspberry looked at what cinnamon was talking about she gasp at the sight of black strawberry and black licorice together and they were having fun as black strawberry would throw popcorn at black licorice

raspberry :What are they doing here?

cinnamon:I don't know, but I'm already in trouble with licorice, I don't want to be in trouble with black strawberry to

raspberry :how do you know if that's them cinnamon , its dark in here

cinnamon:you don't need light to see black strawberry in the dark , because she is the darkness

raspberry : i think your over exaggerating

cinnamon: I rather live now and not die today

raspberry :Just stay calm and wait until the movie is over and then we'll leave

cinnamon:Raspberry as much as I like you, you have a death wish with a raptor

raspberry :No I don't, I just know how to stay calm, your friend black strawberry does not scare me

cinnamon:She will ...she will

Through the whole movie cinnamon has been crunching on popcorn trying to stay calm at some point raspberry was getting annoyed so she thought of a way to calm him down

raspberry :Cinnamon I have a cure that can help you calm down

Cinnamon turn to raspberry and before he could answer she kissed him once she pulled away he slouched down into the chair blushing madly

raspberry :Feel better?

cinnamon:(Nod slowly)

raspberry :Good boy

Black licorice pov)

As black strawberry Drag black licorice to the grocery store she stopped in front of the door as she turned to him

black strawberry: Black licorice what's going on with you?

black licorice : What do you mean?

black strawberry: Why did it seem that you were going to attack peppermint?

black licorice: But I wasn't

black strawberry: I know, so what's going on?

black licorice: Well I actually wanted to talk to you about something

black strawberry: And that is ?

black licorice: I heard from peppermint that your leaving strawberry land

black strawberry: ...

black licorice: So are you?

black strawberry: No, why would i leave a great place like this ?

black licorice: That's good, i knew peppermint was lieing

black strawberry: So im guessing the one about cinnamon leaving is a big lie to

black licorice:What , she said that ?!

black strawberry: Yep. Looks like peppermint is still trying to kick us out by lieing

black licorice:So what are we gonna do ?

black strawberry: Nothing

black licorice:Huh?

black strawberry: This is not are problem

black licorice: Not are problem ?! Black strawberry, peppermint is spreading rumors that we're leaving strawberry land and who knows what else

black strawberry: Yeah i know but like i said its not are problem

black licorice: ... okay who are you and what have you done to my beloved black strawberry?

black strawberry: Its still me black freak, i just think Strawberry Shortcake should be the one to handle this

black licorice: No seriously what have you done to my black strawberry?

black strawberry : (Growls) its still me you idiot!

black licorice: Oh yeah prove it!

black Strawberry smirk as she then Kick him where the Sun don't shine then black licorice fell over groaning in pain

black strawberry: Believe me now honey?

black licorice: (squeaky voice) that's my girl (thumbs up)

black strawberry: Hm... well until you're done dieing on the floor come get me, I'll be in the store seeing whats on sale

black licorice: Ok

Black strawberry turned and walked into the store leaving black licorice on the floor in pain. Hours later when black starwberry came out of the store she saw black licorice was gone

black strawberry: Now where that a little rat went?

black licorice:( Whisper) Right behind you my sweet

black strawberry: (Yelp)

BAM!

black strawberry: Stop sneaking up on me you Psycho black freak!

Black strawberry sucker punch him in the face knocking him to the ground

black licorice: S-sorry

black strawberry: (Sigh) where did you go?

black licorice: Well if you must know (dust himself off) I went to the movies to see what is playing and I think you'll like this one

black strawberry: Really,What's playing?

black licorice: Come with me and you will see

At the movies)

black strawberry: Batman The Dark Knight?

black licorice: Yeah it just came out, you want to see it?

black strawberry: Uh no

black licorice: Aw why not?

black strawberry: Because then you're going to think its a date and I'm not doing that

black licorice:But its not a date, I'm just taking you to the movies as friends

black strawberry: The way you said that made it seem wrong

black licorice: (Take her hand) Black strawberry...please

black strawberry: ...(Sigh) fine

black licorice: YES!

black strawberry : But if you touch me while Were watching the movie I'll kill you

black licorice: Hey my hands are tied (smile)

black strawberry: I'll believe it when I see it. Anyway There was nothing in the store that I thought I needed

So I'll pay for myself this time

black licorice: No its ok let me do that

black strawberry: Why, i have money?

black licorice: Because I am a gentleman and as a gentleman I pay for the lady

black strawberry: Are you sure?

black licorice: Yep

So black licorice pray for him and black strawberry as they walked into the movie theater black licorice bought the large soda and popcorn . As they intend the rooms they sat in the forth row, and waited for the movie to start minutes later the movie began so far it was getting good until they ran out of popcorn

black licorice: oops out of popcorn ,I'll go buy some more ok

black strawberry: Uh its OK just get candy this time

black licorice: Im on it

He said with a smile as he stood up and looked up he was shock to see raspberry and cinnamon kissing

As they were sitting in the 3 row

black licorice: That idiot!

black strawberry: What's wrong black licorice?

black licorice: Uh its nothing ...uh you know what, how about we skip the candy and I'll take you out for dinner

He said as he Sat back down

black strawberry: No thanks, i want candy

black licorice: Uh but black strawberry candy is so unhealthy for you

black starwberry: (Glear) i want candy now!

black licorice:But - ow ow ow ow ow ow

Black strawberry grabbed his hand and started to squeeze tightly as his fingers started to crack

black licorice: Okay okay you win I'll go get your candy

black strawberry: Thank you!

She said like a happy child as she's started to drink more of the soda. Black licorice sigh as he left to get candy as he passed the 3rd row he glanced at cinnamon and raspberry but apparently they didn't see him, considering the whole room was dark and that he was dressed in black from head to toe he blend into the dark quite well . Later black licorice return to black strawberry with the candy she asked for and was happy to see her smiling face

black strawberry: Awesome you got my favorites kind sour kiss strawberry

black licorice: I can't believe you actually eat that stuff

He said as he took his seat next to black strawberry as he watched her pop 3 of the sour candies in her mouth And watched as she made weird faces and started to drool

black strawberry: Man these are sour!

black licorice:(Laughs) you look ridiculous

black strawberry: who cares what you think

Black strawberry was trying her best not to let the drool come out so she had to cover her mouth up with her hands which made black licorice laugh even more

black strawberry: Shut up black freak!

black licorice: I'm not the one with 3 sour candies in my mouth drooling like a dog

black strawberry: Oh yeah

Black strawberry got out 4 pieces of candy then shove them in black licorice mouth and then watched as he had like seizures attack from the soure taste.

black strawberry: Who's the drooling dog now!?

People: SHH!

black starwberry : Sorry

When the movie was finally over black licorice and black strawberry walked out of the movies as she still was laughing that black licorice was still having Electric jolts every time he took a step

black licorice: I - need- w-w-WATER!

He said as he ran to a water fountain but before a Black strawberry could stopped him it was too late as he took a sip of the water and fell to the floor screaming in discuss

black starwberry: Black licorice don't you know the rules, when you eat something sour you don't drink water?

black licorice: Not really

black starwberry: You could of drink some soda you know

black licorice:You drink it all !

black strawberry: Then go buy some more Nimrod or just buy a can of soda from the vending machine

black licorice: Fine

black strawberry: I'll be right back black licorice I'm going to the bathroom

black licorice: ( drinks soda) I'll be here waiting

As soon as black strawberry left to the bathroom black licorice saw cinnamon and raspberry come out of the movies and thought maybe he should get to the bottom of what the hell was he doing there

black licorice: Cinnamon!

He called out to his friend as he catches up to him and raspberry. Making cinnamon jump back in defense mode as he started to making karate noises

black licorice: Uh what's wrong with you?

cinnamon:Back you black demon of Satan!

black licorice: Cinnamon. stop

cinnamon: I'm not going down without a fight! KARATE CHOP! HAI- YA!

Cinnamon hit black licorice in the head with his karate chop . Only to be holding it in pain

cinnamon: Ow ow ow ow ow! Damn your head is like a rock!

black licorice: Are you done?

cinnamon: now that you have broken my hand ...Yeah, im done

black licorice: Good, what are you doing here?

cinnamon: I should ask you the same thing what are you doing here with black strawberry?

black licorice: We're hanging out

cinnamon: Well... same for me

black licorice: ... you do realize if black strawberries sees you here she may want to kill you

cinnamon: No she won't

black licorice: You know very well what I mean

cinnamon: ...wait you mean ...you saw?!

black licorice: (Smirks) I didn't think you had it in you cinnamon

cinnamon:I didn't do anything she's the one who did it

raspberry: HEY! don't throw me under the bus just because your wimpy ass got scared of your own friend

cinnamon: Don't start with me woman

black licorice: So cinnamon decided to panic?

raspberry: That's right, the only reason why he started to panic was because he was afraid of black strawberry catching me and him at the movies together

black licorice: figures

cinnamon: HA ! Foolish mortals I was just joking when I said I was afraid of black strawberry .

black licorice: Really ?

cinnamon: Yes the truth of my acting fooled you guys, I am the one that black strawberry truly fears

black licorice: Is that so?

cinnamon: Yes I am much stronger than her anyway HA-HA-HA-HA!

black licorice: if that's so cinnamon why don't you tell that to her face?

cinnamon: Gladly - AHHHHHH!

As soon as cinnamon turned around he saw the black Strawberry glaring at him with her arms crossed

black strawberry :what were you saying about me cinnamon?

cinnamon: ( breathe in) I love you very much, you're my best friend in the whole entire world! ( cheesy smile)

black strawberry :-sigh- you're a goof cinnamon

cinnamon: I know ( nervous laugh)

black strawberry :So are you two hanging out?

cinnamon: Yes... we are

black strawberry :Hm that's cool... well see you later, lets go black licorice

cinnamon: Wait black strawberry i want to know if -

black strawberry :If i was leaving strawberry land? No im not peppermint lied about that

cinnamon:THAT HORE !

raspberry: cinnamon!

cinnamon: sorry but its true she is a B-

black licorice: not here cinnamon do it on your own time

cinnamon: its not fair , peppermint cant do this to us

black licorice: we know

cinnamon: we have rights to live in strawberry land just like she dose , she cant just go around and kick people out like she is the boss

black licorice: yeah well there's nothing we can do , black strawberry said she wants strawberry short cake to take care of it

cinnamon: ... no she didn't

black licorice: yes she did

cinnamon: your lieing

black licorice: no im not

cinnamon: black strawberry did you ?

black strawberry :yes i did

cinnamon: but...why

black strawberry :i cant keep attacking the wrong when its not even my place to judge

cinnamon: but you judge black licorice all the time

black strawberry : that's cause he's are friend and we can do that

black licorice: HEY IM NOT - wait , did you just said im your friend ?

black strawberry: uh, yes why?

black licorice: (sniffs) i cant believe you called me your friend (hugs)

black strawberry :uh- hey let go !

black licorice: i love you black strawberry

raspberry: awwww how sweet

cinnamon: love is in the air

black strawberry: THAT'S IT !

cinnamon and raspberry watched as black strawberry did some kai juto on black licorice as he fell to the floor broken up then she walked away without saying a word

raspberry: well that didn't last very long

cinnamon: wow dude you got your butt kicked

black licorice: shut up cinnamon

raspberry: black licorice , if you want we can call a hospital

black licorice: no no im ok , the pain will heal

cinnamon: maybe you shouldn't try anymore she keeps beating you up and its wrong

black licorice: nah im use to her punches . to me its her way of saying i like you

raspberry: ...

cinnamon: ...

black licorice: what ?

raspberry: your so blinded by love that its...

cinnamon: scared dude

black licorice: you shouldn't be talking MR and MISSES make out !

cinnamon/raspberry : HEY !

black licorice: anyway see you guys later i have a black swan to find

black licorice then took off in the same direction black strawberry went hoping to run into her a minute later black licorice saw black strawberry talking with sour kiss summer but with her back to him as he thought to sneak up to her and scare her but stop when summer called out to him

summer: black licorice !

black licorice: darn it summer !

summer: what i do

black licorice: never mind , anyway black strawberry can we -

black strawberry: no, leave me alone and stop trying to get with me , your wasting your time

and with that she walked off with summer but black licorice ran after her too as they were fight along the way .


	6. Chapter 6

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon and raspberry return back to Strawberry land and headed home and just to pass the time quicker they talking about the movie they saw

cinnamon:That was a good movie we should watch it again

raspberry: Yeah maybe in a couple of days or so

cinnamon: Yeah and i cant wait for Halloween to come up

raspberry: me to

cinnamon: What are you going to be for Halloween?

raspberry: I haven't really thought of it

cinnamon: Well I'm going as a zombie

raspberry: That's cool, I may go as a witch

cinnamon: Hm, normally black strawberry dresses as a witch. Last year before we came here she dressed as a witch then a vampire and then a vampire hunter and then she dressed as her all time favorite ...

raspberry: And that is?

cinnamon: The bride of Dracula ( evil laugh)

raspberry: She sure has a dark side

cinnamon: ... I have one to, I just don't like the show it cuz I'm afraid that you might get freaked out

raspberry: You should show that other side of you sometimes, who knows I might like it (smile)

cinnamon: Yeah will see ...

raspberry: Before you came here what were you for Halloween last year?

cinnamon: Hm, first I was a zombie next I was the Grim Reaper third I was the devil then last I was a vampire hunter with black strawberry and then we both dressed up as DJ and Pandora

raspberry: DJ and Pandora?

cinnamon: Yeah it's a cool game, you should see it sometime . Or better yet you should read it

raspberry: Seems cool to me

cinnamon: You have no idea how cool it is, we actually won a Halloween Contest with those outfits

raspberry: Are you serious?

cinnamon: No, but I wish it was true

raspberry: (Sigh) you and your jokes . Anyway thanks for walking me home I'll walk the rest of the way. See you later cinnamon

cinnamon: Bye raspberry

mouths later it was the day of the strawberry festival and seeing that it was black strawberry,cinnamon sour kiss and black licorice first time everyone showed them were it was being haled as they got there , the others was surprise to see how big the carnival was. there was food, music , games and races

cinnamon: wow this place is big

strawberry: seeing that it your first time here guy i hope you enjoy it

black strawberry:who knows maybe i will

raspberry: cinnamon wanna go on a ride with me?

cinnamon: sure

black licorice: hey black strawberry how about you and me go on the swan boat ride togethere?

black strawberry :go away , cinnamon come with me

cinnamon: don't tell me were going on the Ferris wheel ?

black strawberry: no that's at night but right now we are going on the - Evolution !

black strawberry said as she pointed at the big ride that had a four inclined pillars which support a revolving arm . cinnamon gulp as he felt like he was about to throw up as he heard the kids on the ride screaming

cinnamon: uh maybe we should just go on are all time fave

black strawberry: and that is ?

cinnamon: the sniping top !

black strawberry: hell ya !

the 2 ran off to the big metal right that looks like a top as black licorice and raspberry followed behind them hours later from all the ride so fair cinnamon left with raspberry on the Teacups seeing that she really wanted to go and was tired of the scary ride black licorice was picking and making him throw up on some of them.

black strawberry pov)

black strawberry was sitting at a table eating a pizza until black licorice came by with 2 candy apples

black licorice: hey black strawberry wanna eat these with me ?

black strawberry: uh no thanks , im not really a fan of apples

black licorice: so i guess the chocolate banana is a no to ?

black strawberry: black licorice why do you keep following me ?

black licorice: im not, im-

summer: HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU !

shouted summer from behind black strawberry with cotton candy in her hand

black licorice: summer , were have you been ?

summer: I've been on the Swing boat ride 12 times !

black licorice: and your not sick ?

summer: nope !

black licorice: hmm that's impressive

summer: yeah i know but like i said, black licorice is -

black licorice: shut up summer !

summer: but she's never gonna know if you don't tell her

black strawberry: tell me what , that black licorice is madly in love with me ?

summer: yes !

black strawberry : i already new that but i don't care

black licorice: meaning ?

black strawberry: stop trying to make others think we like each other when clearly you know i hate you

black licorice: aw come on rocky -

black strawberry: don't call me that, you have no right to call my by that name !

she said as she got up and walked away as she started to look for cinnamon but then felt someone tap her on the shoulder as she turned around it was strawberry

strawberry: hey there black strawberry

black strawberry: uh hi strawberry. something wrong ?

strawberry: no , just saw you walking and thought you might need someone to talk to

black strawberry: ...no not really im ok

strawberry: are you sure , cinnamon told me that you seem upset about something

black strawberry: he what ?

strawberry: dose peppermint has something to do with the way you Ben acting?

black strawberry: im fine strawberry really , anyway i'll see you later

running off again she then ran into cinnamon who was eating with huck and raspberry she wanted to go over to him but was stop by black licorice

black strawberry: what do you want ?

black licorice: lets go on the Ferris wheel together

black strawberry: go away

black licorice:please , just this one time . i really want to go with someone

black strawberry: then take strawberry or blueberry with you

black licorice:no ,i only want to ride with you

black strawberry was surprise at this but shoke it off and agreed to go on the ride with him as they got into the box and the ride started as it slowly went up she couldn't help but smile from the high view until she looked down and started to freak out

black licorice:hey whats wrong ?!

black strawberry: im scared, i wanna get off !

black licorice: oops i forgot you were afraid of highs

black strawberry : CINNAMON , I WANT CINNAMON !

she screamed as black licorice watched her scream for cinnamon,black licorice then grab her hand and pulled her to him as he sat on the floor holding her close to him as he rub her back

black licorice: i wont let you fall ... don't you remember i promise you that when we first met

flash back)

black licorice and black strawberry and cinnamon was both in the frost playing as the boys was climing a tree and as for black strawberry she sat by the trunk of the tree stayed away from that seeing that she was afraid of highs

black licorice: hey cinnamon why wont black strawberry clime with us ?

cinnamon: i thought i told you, she's afread of highs

black licorice: really, hm

black licorice thought for a minute then he jumped from the tree and land next to her

black licorice: hey black strawberry wanna clam a tree?

black strawberry :no

black licorice: why not ?

black strawberry: cause i hate trees now go away black freak !

black licorice:how long are you gonna call me that , my name is black licorice you know

black strawberry: don't care

cinnamon: dude just leave her alone she's not gonna do it!

shouted cinnamon from the tree as black licorice looked at her then smile as he held out his hand to her as she looked up at him

black licorice: come on , i'll teach you how to clime

black strawberry: but i cant ...im to scared

she said as she tried to hold back tears

black licorice: don't worry...i promise you ,i wont let you fall

black strawberry:...alright

black licorice smiled and took her hand as they walked over to a tree

black licorice:come on get on my back and i'll help you up first

black strawberry: alright

black strawberry did as she was told as he started to clim up high up to were cinnamon was and help her onto a branch while she was holding onto him

black licorice:there we go , see its not so bad

black strawberry looked out at the view and smiled as they saw the big grassy flied with the setting sun

black strawberry: wow this is so cool

black licorice: yes it is (chuckled) see i told you that i wouldn't let you fall

black strawberry blushed then looked away as black licorice laughed

flash back over )

black strawberry: I can't believe you remember something so childish

she said as she had her eyes closed as she was listening to his heartbeat

black licorice: It's not childish ,its memory... and the ones that I share with you will forever remain special to me

He said sweetly as black strawberry looked up at him and didn't realize how close they were getting just when they were inches away from a kiss . The cart shocked knocking black strawberry on top of black licorice as she saw the ride was over she got off of him

black strawberry: S-sorry , anyway thanks for the ride

She said as she was about to walk away but black licorice stop her as he pulled her back and kissed her on the check

black licorice: Your welcome

Black strawberry watched as he walked away stun from the kiss as she touched were he kissed her and sigh happily until summer came from behind her and scared her and was almost punched but she stop herself from doing so

black strawberry: Don't do that summer , do you want to get killed !?

summer :Sorry but i couldn't help it

black strawberry: Whatever

summer : So how was your date with licorice ?

black strawberry: It wasn't a date

summer :Funny you should say that

black strawberry: Hm, what are you talking about ?

summer: I see the way you look at him

black strawberry: W-what are you talking about ?

summer:You know exactly what i'm talking about rocky

Summer said as she started to walk around her with a grin

summer: You should just admit that you like him

Black strawberry : But i don't

summer:Black strawberry please !

Summer said serious as she stop in front of her as she looked in her eyes searching for the truth but black strawberry couldn't say that she may have fallen for black licorice.

summer: Well do you ?

Asked summer as she waited for the answer, black strawberry felt her self breaking inside from the look summer was giving her as she looked away from her but was pulled back to summer blue eyes

summer: Black strawberry i've known you longer than cinnamon and black licorice and i know when you lie or hide something

Black strawberry : summer ...i...

Summer leaned in close to black strawberry as she whispered in her ear

summer: Summer knows your in love with black licorice , but how long are you gonna keep this bad girl game up?

black strawberry: ...

summer: The longer you wait , you're gonna feel bad when He leaves you

Black strawberry didn't reply as summer sigh then she backed away from her friend then smiled

summer: man it got dark fast right...Anyway lets walk home together

black strawberry: Uh yeah ok


	7. Chapter 7

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon walked raspberry home and and decided to sleep over to night . The next day he and raspberry went back to the carnival after hearing from strawberry it will be in town for 5 days so as cinnamon and raspberry was walking around the park he saw a ride he wanted to go on

cinnamon: Hey raspberry wanna go on the merry go round

raspberry : Yeah lets go

Voice: Cinnamon!

Cinnamon stopped and turned to see who was calling him and it was summer running to him

cinnamon: Summer What are you doing here?

summer: I asked Narrator to give me more parts in this story seeing that i keep vanishing, so that's what she did

cinnamon: What?

summer: Nothing, anyway can i hang with you 2 for a bit until I am able to find huck

raspberry: Why are you looking for a huck?

summer: Well... you could say that he's the one who promised to take me out

cinnamon: You force him to do it, didn't you?

summer: No I would never do that. I asked him yesterday he will come back with me today and he said yes. But I don't know where he is I think he ran away

cinnamon: There's no doubt that I wouldn't run away

summer: Hey!

cinnamon: No offense Summer but sometimes you can scare people

summer: I don't scare people! Im very nice and sweet

raspberry: Well that's the truth . Anyway knowing huck I'm sure that he might be at a food stand eating huckleberry pie

summer: Man that boy she loves pie

cinnamon: Who doesn't

summer: I guess you're right about that. So what Rides where you guys going to go on?

raspberry: The merry go round

summer: I love the merry go round goes around and around and around and around - it makes you dizzy that you don't know which way is up or down. Let's go!

So after an hour of riding the merry go round 5 times because of summers crazy habits, it was lunch time

raspberry: So summer how is black strawberry?

summer: you know rocky her denying the fact that she's madly in love with licorice

Hearing that almost made cinnamon chock on his soda

cinnamon: What are you talking about?!

summer: its Not like you didn't know, rocky does likes licorice she's just playing hard to get

raspberry: You joking right I wouldn't really think that black strawberry would... you know

cinnamon:I find it kind of impossible

summer: Come on guys she may be mean but she's not heartless

raspberry: I never said that she was heartless. It's just... I don't know what to say to her when I see her

summer: I know it's hard for you to understand but Rocky's been through a lot. her Childhood that is

raspberry: Didn't know that

cinnamon: To tell you the truth I only know some of black strawberries truth

raspberry: So I guess summer you must be her true childhood friend

summer: Yeah when me and rocky were kids she was adorable!

raspberry: Really can you tell me about it?

summer: Only if you promise to talk to her raspberry

raspberry: What , why me ?

summer: Trust me I know what I'm doing, now promise!

raspberry: Ok i promise

summer: Good so it all happened like this

Flash back)

Young Summer was playing jump rope with other kids until she saw a girl Near a tree sitting by herself in a blue jumper with a purple shirt and shose. Summer look at the girl for a bit but then saw how sad the little girl was, so she decided to go and see if she wanted to play with her but the other kids told her to stay away from her but summer ignore their warnings and went to talk to her

summer: Hello there, my name is sour kiss summer and what is your name?

The little girl looked up the summer and surprised that she was actually talking to her

black strawberry: ... my name is black strawberry rock

summer: That's such a cute name rocky

black strawberry: Rocky?

summer: Yeah it's can be a name that I can call you uh do you mind?

black strawberry: Well uh -

summer: Do you want to play jump rope?

black strawberry: No thanks the other kids don't seem to like me

summer: Who cares if they don't like you, I like you

black strawberry: But you don't even know me

summer: So what just cause I don't know you doesn't mean I can't like you. So do you want to play ?

black strawberry: I guess so

summer: Good! We'll play hide and seek. You hide and i seek

Summer and black strawberry been playing for what seems like hours, and ever since then those two had never separated even when the kids were being mean to black strawberry, summer stood up for her and they became friends for a long time. Of course it came that day when Black strawberry met cinnamon and became friends with him she would sometimes becomes jealous of him and be kinda mean to him, but she let that go when she allowed him to be friends with her also but then came that day summer disappeared on black strawberry leave her with cinnamon .

Flash back over)

cinnamon: Hold on you are jealous of me?!

summer: Yes I was... and I'm sorry for acting like a total Meanie back then

cinnamon: Its okay I forgive you

raspberry: What do you mean by meanie?

cinnamon: Oh you know the usual push me off a swing, push me off a slide, push me out of a tree, scare me half to death. that sorta stuff

raspberry: Wow now I know where black strawberry gets it from

summer: (Giggles) sorry she kinda picked it up from me at that time and anyway it looks like it's your turn raspberry to keep your end of the deal

raspberry: I still don't understand what makes you think it's going to be a good idea for me to talk to her

summer: Just become friends with her that's all she needs

raspberry: She has you, cinnamon and licorice for that

summer: Yeah but the more friends the merrier!

raspberry: You're a weird one summer

summer: Yeah I know but its not like I was the one that broke into black strawberries house

raspberry:/cinnamon :WHAT?!

cinnamon: how the heck did you know that?

summer: its Obvious your faces are full of guilt. And especially when I asked raspberry to talk to rocky the face she was making was total fear

raspberry: How long did you know?

summer: Just today, when I ask you to talk to her you kind of ...shifted a little

raspberry: Oh ... can you come with me so I can talk with her, I seen the way you two talked and she seems quite normal around you

summer: Yeah sure of course, I'll calm her down and then you tell her

cinnamon: ARE YOU CRAZY!

summer: Cinnamon please she's fine

cinnamon: Ok but I'ma be nearby just in case things get hectic

Cinnamon said with a smile then raspberry went off to use the bathroom

summer: ...Cinnamon

cinnamon: Yeah ?

summer: Whatever happens to Rocky promise that you wont break the bond you two have

cinnamon: What do you mean ?

summer: I mean between the friendship with you and licorice. You do understand don't you?

cinnamon: Uhhhh

summer: (Sigh) o.k do you love raspberry?

cinnamon: (Blush) uh well i uh

summer: Have you two kissed ?

cinnamon: Uhhhh

summer: What about dating ?

cinnamon: Why are you asking me so many questions ! ?

summer: Just wondering is all

cinnamon: You know summer if your ganna be noisy, why don't you date huck seeing that you like him

summer: But i don't like him , huck is just my friend

cinnamon: Really?

summer: Yep

cinnamon: Hm, well if you say . You know i havent seen peppermint for a long time

summer: Maybe she stop

cinnamon: I dont think so

raspberry: Hey guys im back . What i miss?

cinnamon: Nothing really but-

black strawnerry: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME FREAK !

The 3 of them looked to were the yell was and saw back starwberry and black licorice and it seem that licorice was up to his games again

black licorice :Please , just ride the swan boat with me just this once

black strawberry: NO ! go by yourself

black licorice :But i need you with me

black strawberry: I said NO !

She shouted and walked off with black licorice following behind her still begging

raspberry: Im impress that he can put up with her

cinnamon: Yeah me to

summer: When your in love you do a lot of crazy thing. Anyway im off guys thanks for the chat bye

Cinnamon and raspberry watched summer walk off as they when on to there way for more fun on more rides at some parts they would keep running into black strawberry still fighting with licorice . It was the best day until it started to rain so they had to go home and call it a day

Black strawberry pov)

The next day black strawberry woke up feeling not to good but though of it as nothing as she was drinking juice the door bell rang as she went to open the door it was strawberry , blueberry and ginger snap

black strawberry: Uh hi guys

strawberry: Hello black strawberry ...did we come at a bad time?

black strawberry: Uh no why , um come in

She said as she stepped aside and let the three girls in and walked into the living room

black strawberry: So what are you guys doing here ,what's wrong?

blueberry: We came by to say goodbye and to let you know you will be missed

black strawberry: Uh ?

ginger snap: Its only ben a year and your leaving us. Were gonna miss you black strawberry

strawberry: Yeah very much

black strawberry: ...guys i have no idea what your talking about

ginger snap: What do you mean?

strawberry: Your not leaving strawberry land ?

black strawberry: Uh no who on earth told you that i was leaving?

blueberry: Peppermint did

black strawberry: THAT BITCH !

she shouted turning from the other and started mumbling words they didn't understand

strawberry: Back strawberry ?

black strawberry: IM GANNA KILL HER ! I'm going to rip her throat out and then I'll-

She stop when she was turned around and faced strawberry

strawberry: Black strawberry please clam down...

snapping back to reality black strawberry realized what she had said from the other girls looking at her kinda scared from her out burst

strawberry:a-are you ok black strawberry?

black strawberry: Im...im sorry ...i don't-

Black strawberry started feel dizzy as her vision started to become blurry until she passed out in strawberry later back strawberry woke up and saw she was in her bed with a rag on her head . She still felt sick and dizzy and wish for the pain to go away, until the door opened revealing strawberry as she walked in with a blow of soup

strawberry: Im glade that your awake back strawberry . You had us worried

black strawberry: What happened?

strawberry: You passed out. you have a fever over 102 but im sure your ok now ...right?

black strawberry: Uh yeah kind of

strawberry:Here i mead you soup

black strawberry: Thank you strawberry

strawberry: your welcome , Oh and i hope you don't mind i called cinnamon and black licorice over

black strawberry: That was such a bad thing to do... specially for black licorice

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was playing video games with huck at his house until there was a know at the door. Cinnamon went to answer it and saw ginger snap breathing heavenly

cinnamon: Whats wrong ginger?

ginger: Black strawberry is sick.

cinnamon: WHAT!

huck: dude?

ginger: I think she might have to go to the Hospital

cinnamon: OVER MY DEAD BODY, MOVE WOMAN I GOTTA GO!

without a second thought cinnamon rushed out of his house running down the pathway to strawberries house as fast as he could and huck and ginger snap was trying to catch up with him

Black licorice pov)

Licorice was watching tv until there was a knock on the door so he went to answer it and saw blueberry

Black licorice: Hey blue-

blueberry: Black strawberry is sick!

Black licorice: WHAT!

blueberry: please hurry

Black licorice: WELL WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE, WE GOTTA GO!

He said as he grab her hand and ran off with her behind him to black strawberry house

Black strawberry pov)

Black strawberry finished her soup and was talking to strawberry about the stuff peppermint was lieing about until the door busted open and cinnamon ,ginger snap and huck walked in

cinnamon :OMG BLACK STRAWBERRY ARE YOU OK ?!

black strawberry: yes cinnamon im fine

cinnamon: Are you sure , are you in any pain ?!

He said in a panic as he put his hand on her forehead and felt that it was hot

cinnamon : this cant be happening again , not now !

black strawberry: clam down cinnamon I'm fine ,I'm sure it's just a head cold

cinnamon: No no no no no no!

strawberry: Cinnamon -

Before strawberry could say anything the door opened again and it was Black licorice and blueberry

Black licorice: Black strawberry are you -

black strawberry: I'm ok Black licorice don't worry

strawberry: Uh guys

Black licorice: a-are you sure

black strawberry: yes i am, its not like im dieting

cinnamon: You don't understand, last time you were sick you almost DID die!

the room got silent as everyone stared at cinnamon as he looked to the ground then raspberry walked in

black strawberry: that was a long time ago cinnamon-

cinnamon: it don't matter it was our fault that It happened...it was when we were playing out side together remember

Flash back)

Black strawberry had caught a bad cold that day but lied and said she was better ,But instead they didn't know how sick she was . Her cold came back stronger than ever and black strawberry collapsed . they tryed everything to bring down her fever down but it just keep getting worse and worse

cinnamon: Black licorice do something she's getting worse !

Black licorice: But ...i...don't know what to do

Black licorice didn't know what to do or think he just watched as black strawberry was breathing heavenly and moaning in pain until cinnamon took off running. a minute later he came back with someone . licorice dad licorice whip took her away and thought we'll never see her again when really we did .

Flash back over)


	8. Chapter 8

black strawberry: Cinnamon i told you i forgive you two for that . It was such along time ago

cinnamon: But its happening all over again

black licorice:I dont think we can be put back in this pain we sufferd with

black strawberry: (Sigh) i know but really im fine.

black licorice:You keep saying that but really ...are you?

Asked Black licorice as he looked up at her . The room was silent once again but was broken by raspberry clearing her throat

raspberry:Cinnamon why dont we go and let black strawberry rest.

cinnamon: But i-

strawberry: Don't worry cinnamon i will take care of her I promise

cinnamon: Thank you strawberry

So once everyone left the room it was just strawberry and her now

strawberry: I had no idea you Ben threw so much black strawberry

black strawberry: You be surprise with the stuff i go threw but since I moved here everything seems much better

strawberry: Well if there's anything else you need just ask

black strawberry: thank you strawberry .

strawberry: Well just to make sure your ok im gonna spend the night over . is that ok ?

black strawberry: Sure go ahead there's a guess room right across from my room. that was the room summer use befor she left

strawberry: Summer is gone ?

black strawberry: Not really she just like to go out alot and explore. and pulse she has her own home she just likes to come over to my house alot

strawberry: Ok, thanks

Three days later black strawberry was being taken care of by strawberry until one day she woke up and saw black licorice in her room looking down at making her wake up completely

black licorice: Good morning black strawberry

black strawberry: Licorice what are you doing in my room and where's strawberry?

black licorice: Strawberries out for the moment and she said she'll be back so she asked me to watch over you as you sleep

black strawberry: Well that wont be needed ,you can leave now

black licorice: Sorry But I promised her that I won't let nothing happen to you... although

black strawberry :Huh?

black licorice: Your still sick which mean i can get even get with you

He said as he looked at her with an evil grin

black strawberry :licorice go back to cinnamon!

black licorice: I cant do that

black strawberry:Black licorice if you touch me so help me IM GANNA -

Pain struck black strawberry as she started to cough grab hold of her chest in pain then looked to licorice as he reach out to her makeing her back away when he put his hand on her forehead

black licorice: clam down i wont do anything that would make you want to fight me

black strawberry: yeah right , your just waiting for me to let my guard down so you can-

black licorice: its not like that , im worried about you ...but i promise her to take care of you . what kind of boyfriend would i be if i hurt you while your down ?

black strawberry: were not dating

black licorice: oh really because i thought we were

black strawberry: your not funny

black licorice: (chuckles) cant balm a brother for trying, Dont worry, i'll take good care of you

he said sweetly as black strawberry was taken back at his action but then again ever since they moved here black licorice have ben acting diffrint and more nicer to her then normal . it was way to wired

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was in town looking for a gift to give to black strawberry to help her get well as he was looking he saw strawberry and went to go see whats up

cinnamon: Hey strawberry

strawberry: Hey cinnamon what are you doing here?

cinnamon: I was getting a gift for black strawberry. until i found this

cinnamon pulled out a lavender bracelet with gold like flowers on it

strawberry: oh wow cinnamon , that's pretty . but i thought black strawberry didn't like jewelry ?

cinnamon: she don't , but i know she will like this

strawberry: that's good anyway i just ran to the store to get more soup and tea for her, im heading back now wanna come with me ?

cinnamon: Sure

As the 2 was headnig back to black strawberry home and came up to the door they heard screaming then a loud crash making them rush in up to the room when they opened the door they saw the room a mess and licorice and black strawberry play a game of operation

black strawberry: Hey guy

strawberry: Uh what happened here?

black strawberry: nothing licorice just got mad that he cant take one of things out of the game so he flipped the table

cinnamon: dude , really ?

licorice: shut it , i just cant get this freaken *BUZZ* MOTHER- !

black strawberry: ok licorice clam down

cinnamon: yeah its just a game

licorice: I LIKE TO SEE YOU SPEND AN HOUR IN A HALF TRYING TO PULL THIS TINNY LITTLE BASTERD HEART OUT !

cinnamon: you spend an hour in a half trying to get the heart ?

black strawberry: when you put it that way it dose sound sad. cinnamon why don't you give it a try

cinnamon: ok

cinnamon took the tweezers from licorice and easily took out the broken heart and showed it to him

licorice: that's it im out of here !

black strawberry: i thought we were gonna play hungry hungry hippos next

licorice: oh yeah

cinnamon: oh before i forget , black strawberry do you mind sitting on the end of the bed for me ?

black strawberry: uh sure

black strawberry pulled the covers off of her as she sat at the end of the bed , then cinnamon came in front of her with one hand behind his back then got down on one knee making licorice eyes widen.

cinnamon: i know this isn't your thing , and i just wanted to get this for you because you are my dear friend and i love you deeply

licorice: (jaw drop)

black strawberry: what are you talking about cinnamon?

cinnamon: ...black strawberry rock would you do me the honors into -

licorice: STOOOOOOOOOP !

cinnamon: huh?

licorice: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BACK STRAWBERRY YOU TWO TIMING CHEATER !

cinnamon: licorice i-

licorice: rocky dont say yes to him , he's no good for you, im the one you need and pulse he's with raspberry

strawberry: uh licorice

licorice: HE KISSED HER FOR HEAVEN SAKES !

black strawberry : what ?!

licorice: that's right in the movies when we were out

cinnamon: i uh ...

black strawberry: cinnamon is that true ?

cinnamon: yes its true...i did kiss her but licorice what your thinking is so off

licorice: what are you talking about , you were ganna as her to merry you right ?

black strawberry: merry me , me and cinnamon (laughs) no way . he's to smart to for that cause he knows i could murder him in his sleep

cinnamon: uh yeah, true and horrifying enough. i just wanted to ask her into having this bracelet i got her

cinnamon said as he pulled out the lavander and gold bangle make licorice a bit embreacs by his actsons

blakc strawberry: wow cinnamon this is pretty , thank you

cinnamon: your welcome

A hours later statwberry watch as cinnamon , blakc strawberry and licorice played games after games. she would also check to see if back strawberry was still had a high fever but saw that She felt that it was going down at some poarts of the games strawberry couldnt help but laugh as black strawberry would fight with Black licorice over a game of go fish. As the sun was setting strawberry whent home as the 3 friends was in a tree together with black statwberry holding on to cinnamon for dear life

cinnamon: You know these past few day had ben hell

black strawberry: Why say that?

licorice: Peppermint was catch lieing , black starwberry got sick

black strawberry: Yeah but other than that everything else has been just fine

cinnamon: I guess your right

licorice: Who wants to go to the beach !

cinnamon: I do !

blacks strawberry: Sure why not

licorice: good and pluse it would be my first time seeing black strawberry in a swim suite

cinnamon: dude your sick

black strawberry: and Lets get summer to join us

voice: I would love to go !

all: Huh?

They looked up and saw summer hanging upside down from a brach

cinnamon: H-how did she

black strawberry: Dont go there cinnamon

cinnamon: But she just-

black strawberry: I know and thats why we dont ask about the unknown

licorice: Summer your a wired girl

summer: Thank you (giggles)

The next day the 4 friends went to the beach and on the way there they ran into blueberry , orange blossom and strawberry who came from the park and asked if they could tag along to . strawberry , blue berry berry and orange was wearing a once piece swim suite as for black strawberry and summer they had on a 2 piece and licorice was drouling and howling like a dog ever time he saw her but in the end he would get beat up , toys thrown at him or just getting chased by summer and black strawberry. cinnamon was playing ball with licorice and summer, black strawberry was making sand castle with blueberry and orange as strawberry was reading a book under her umbrella

summer: Are sand castle is coming out great rocky

black strawberry: Yeah so far. By the way has anyone heard from peppermint ?

orange: Well not really . But she is still around i guess she finally stop

black strawberry: Im happy for that

blueberry: But if peppermint was bulling you black strawberry, why didnt you tell us from day 1 ?

black strawberry: Because ...im use to getting picked on its not a big deal

orange: What she did wasnt nice

black strawberry: Isnt that how bully are ?

summer: Yeah but for peppermint i guess its normal

cinnamon: What are you 4 up to up ?

Asked cinnamon as he and licorice came up to them

summer: sand castle building !

black strawberry: And thinking of a way to rob licorice

licorice: Oh so your playing hard ball again my dear ?

black strawberry: Yeah so what !

licorice : (Grins) ok then you and me, one on one volley ball the first one to get 10 points wins

black strawberry: Fine !

And with that the 2 ran off as cinnamon sat down with a sigh watching them hit the ball back and forth

blueberry: How come those to are always fighting?

summer: Isn't it obese, they like each other

orange: Then why dose she beat on him?

cinnamon: Its her way of saying i like you ...but she dosen't really hurt him...i think

blueberry: Was there ever a day she didn't hurt licorice

cinnamon:Uh...no i don't think so

blueberry: Very interesting... i have an idea

Everyone looked at blueberry then back at back strawberry and licorice as they hit the ball back and forth until licorice hit the ball high over the net, black strawberry tryed to hit it but miss the hit and fell

licorice: YES I WON!

black strawberry: cheater !

licorice: What! that was clearly a fair shot

black strawberry: Fair shot this !

Everyone was surprise when licorice went flying into the water from back strawberry One-arm shoulder throw

blueberry: Wow shes strong

summer: Yeah i wonder were she gets it from ?

cinnamon:( stares at summer)

summer: What ?

cinnamon: (Sigh) nevermind

blueberry: be right back guys ( run over to black strawberry) hey black strawberry wanna make a bet?

black strawberry: Hm, why kind of bet ?

blueberry: I know that you hate licorice so i thought -

black strawberry: I don't hate him i just hate how he acts

blueberry: Well im sure you can be a little nicer to him then

black strawberry: Sorry that's not gonna happen

blueberry: Ok then i bet you cant go one day with out beating on licorice for a hole day

black strawberry: What !?

blueberry: That's right ,you have to go the hole day without hitting, yelling, tossing and anything else you have done to him

black strawberry: No deal

blueberry: Whats wrong ...chicken ?

black strawberry: What did you call me?

cinnamon: Ok everybody clear the beach its coming !

orange: Whats coming ?

cinnamon: Death , death is coming

blueberry: You heard me . If you cant do the bet i told you for one day then that proves it

black strawberry: Proves what ?

blueberry: That you like black licorice

black strawberry: (Gasp)

cinnamon: Go ladys ! Run! , flee!

summer: Cinnamon clam down

black strawberry: (Looks away) i don't like licorice that way

blueberry: That's not what i see . So deal or not ?

black strawberry: (growls)

orange: Wow blueberry is brave to take on black strawberry like that

strawberry: Whats going on?

cinnamon: Blueberry is trying to dig her own funeral

summer: Blueberry has challenged black strawberry to a whole day of not beating on black licorice

strawberry: Why?

summer: Because she wants to see if it is true if black strawberry does have feelings for him or not

strawberry: Oh ...

blueberry: Well black strawberry?

black strawberry: i hope you know you could be leading yourself into trouble... but seeing that its a bet i guess i can pull it off , its a deal

blueberry: Good, your day with licorice starts now . HEY LICORICE BACK STRAWBERRY AGREE TO BE NICE TO YOU FOR A HOLE DAY!

Black licorice dragged himself out of the ocean then ran over to black strawberry and blueberry

licorice : Are you serious a whole day without her beating on me?!

blueberry: Yes, Its a bet and you will have to make sure of that. Because if she does anything to harm you in any way that means she forfeit and that mean she does like you

black strawberry: Now wait just a minute, don't I get any say in this?

blueberry: No because all you're gonna do is twist everything and make it even harder on him

black strawberry: (Growls)

blueberry: Now black licorice why don't you take black strawberry out on a date

licorice : That's a good idea. Black strawberry ready to go ?

black strawberry: how would you like your fingers , cut or chopped?

blueberry: ( Ahem)

black strawberry: Aw come on blueberry you seriously don't know what this guy is capable of

blueberry: All I know is that he hasn't done a single thing to you ever since he got here now it's your turn to be powerless

strawberry: Wow blueberry is very brave

cinnamon: And very stupid ...you're going to die, I'm going to die... we're all going to die

orange: But cinnamon the date didn't even start yet

cinnamon: I've learned to always look into the future

blueberry: Alright you too, off you go

Black licorice grab black strawberry hand and the both of them went off

blueberry: (Sigh) my work here is done

cinnamon: You seriously don't know what trouble you put yourself into

blueberry: What are you talking about as long as she follow the rules-

cinnamon: That's not going to save licorice for to long, do you really expect black strawberry the follow the rules?

summer: Don't worry cinnamon I'm pretty sure black strawberry will do as she is told

strawberry: How do you know that summer?

summer: I just know (smiles)

cinnamon: Eh you and your psychic abilities

blueberry: So want to go and watch?

cinnamon: And died in the street! no we're all going home ladies in the car let's go

summer: Cinnamon you're always ruining the fun

cinnamon: I am trying to protect you! can anybody understand that ! oh and blue berry

blueberry: yes ?

cinnamon: you shouldn't leave your house today and you better lock your doors and windows to

blueberry: why?

cinnamon: because she attacks at midnight

summer: (laughs) aw cinnamon you and your jokes !

cinnamon: DON'T JOKE WITH ME WOMAN ,YOU KNOW HOW EVIL BLACK STRAWBERRY IS !

summer: yeah but she dont attack at 12 anymore she attacks at 11 now

cinnamon: maybe its best if you just sleep over tonight with me blueberry

blueberry: uh no thanks cinnamon , i'll be fine

cinnamon: you poor poor child , may god be with you

strawberry: alright cinnamon stop it , your scaring blueberry

cinnamon: im sorry but there is no other way to stop her , unless summer make her your tea she likes so much

summer: im on it !


	9. Chapter 9

licorice pov)

Black licorice and black strawberry went home to change out of their swimsuits and into there normal clothes . Black licorice was picking a lot of places to go but everywhere that he would take her she didn't seem happy

licorice: Whats wrong black strawberry aren't you having fun?

he asked as with puppy dog eyes and tryed to hug her but she glared at him making him stop then back away

black strawberry :No, im not

licorice: Why not?

black strawberry : Because of you!

licorice: What did i do?

black strawberry :Because of you I'm stuck being nice

licorice: How is that a bad thing?

black strawberry: : that's it im go home !

licorice: Wait wait I'm sorry, Please forgive me

black strawberry : well i cant hit you so...yeah i guess i do

licorice: Thank you ! so want to get something to eat ?

black strawberry: Yeah i guess so

licorice grab her hand and took her to get ice cream

black strawberry: You call this food ?

licorice: Don't worry i got something special for us

black strawberry: Can we just end the day here ?

licorice: No way , don't worry you will like it

Minute later at a dress shop)

licorice: Pretty please

black strawberry: No

licorice: Aw come on , were where going you have to dress pretty

black strawberry: do we have to go ?

licorice: yes and pulse this will be fun for me and you

black strawberry: ok fine , but i think i want this one

black strawberry went in the changing room and later came out with her hair down, wearing a short lavender dress with black beading across the waist with lavender strawberry on it and had on black sandles

licorice: wow

black strawberry: it that bad?

licorice: No...your hot !

black strawberry: (Blush)

licorice: So wanna get it ?

black strawberry: i guess seeing that you said i have to

licorice: great, oh and you may need this

licorice gave her a black tiara with lavender strawberry stones on it

licorice: and now you look 100 time better

black strawberry : uh thanks licorice

A minute later black licorice took black strawberry out to one of those fancy dinners. As they walked in there was soft beautiful music playing. Once they were done eating licorice asked her to dance, it was her first time dancing but she gave it a shot with licorice showing her the steps and had fun , an hour later they left the restaurant and saw the Sun was setting

black strawberry: Wow i guess we stayed in there longer than I thought

licorice: Yeah but that's what happens when you're having fun. I had a real good time with you

black strawberry: ... yeah me too... I guess it wasn't all that bad then I thought

licorice: Do you want me to walk you home ?

black strawberry: Uh no thanks

licorice: you sure cause it might get cold and i know you could need someone to hold your -

black strawberry: good night licorice

she said as she started to walk away from him as he chuckled to himself but then felt something in his pocket . and when he pulled it out it was her bracelet that cinnamon gave her so he ran off to catch up to her , once he finally saw her in the distend he stop when he saw peppermint there with her as he ducked in a near by bush listing to what they were saying

black strawberry pov )

Black strawberry was walking down the pathway to her home thinking to herself that maybe she has fallen for licorice , she already new that he liked her but didn't know if he really loved her the way she did. she snap out of her thoughts when she was stop by peppermint

peppermint: Well well well look who's all dressed up for the party

Black strawberry: What do you want now peppermint?

She didn't reply as she looked at her with a slight laugh

Black strawberry: If you think you can try to pull another trick on kicking me out of strawberry land you're going to have to think of something better

peppermint: Well that's just it, I think I got something better then just a deal

Black strawberry: Huh? What are you talking about

peppermint: Well the reason why you haven't seen me for about a day or so was because I went on a little vacation

Black strawberry: Its so sad it would have been much better if you stayed on your little vacation

peppermint: Joke all you want, but I wouldn't be laughing if I was called a killer

Then peppermint hold up a folder full of papers, Black strawberry eyes widen as she was Stund at those words

Black strawberry: Where did you get that and Who told you!?

peppermint: I'm sorry but I am unable to tell you that. But just to make things clear, I have proof that you are what they say you are

Black strawberry: Whoever told you that it's not true, that's not how it happened!

peppermint: Who cares, the point of it all is that I have proof and I'm pretty sure strawberry would like to see this little info i got

Black strawberry clench her fist tightly as she tryed to hold back from punching her

peppermint: Now if you don't want this little secret of yours to get out into the open you will do as I say .

Black strawberry: WHY YOU-

Black strawberry took a step forward ready to jump peppermint but stopped when she saw her pull out a cell phone

peppermint: Take another step forward and I will make a quick call to strawberry!

Black strawberry: Why are you doing this to me peppermint! what on earth did I ever do to make you hate me so much, all I wanted was to start a new life!

peppermint: Well you didn't have to come here to do so. You are a Liar ever since you stepped foot in strawberry land . The way you looked at the others, its like you were out to kill them or something

Black strawberry: That's not true...i wouldn't do that to anybody.

peppermint: I don't believe the only reason why you came here is because you wanted to escape the truth, and what's worse is that you're dragging cinnamon, licorice and summer into your own death

Black strawberry: ...

peppermint: What kind of cold hearted person are you?!

Black strawberry looked away as people calling her a murder echo over and over

Black strawberry: Just stop it...

She said softly like she was about to cry but forced her shelf not to

peppermint: Im sure black licorice knows about this or maybe cinnamon (laughs) tell you what if you leave now you wont have to hear it from me

Black strawberry: ...I'll leave tonight

peppermint: Oh goodie and don't worry I'll tell the others that you left as soon as you leave

Black strawberry: Yeah whatever

black strawberry turned to leave but stopped when peppermint stop her

peppermint: Oh before you leave I just want to let you know that you have nothing to fear about black licorice, I mean I know how much you are dear to him -

black strawberry: Your mistaken peppermint

peppermint: oh am i... then i guess you dressing up was for nothing ?

black strawberry: he wanted to take me out so I allowed him to

peppermint: So you're just not in love with him?

black strawberry: Of course not black licorice is nothing but a friend to me. Maybe more of a servant anything I say he will drop to his knees and do as I tell him (smirked) i was getting bored of him anyway

peppermint: your not serious?

black strawberry: You want him, take him, i don't care

peppermint: hm , ok then well have a nice trip

Peppermint said as she walked away black strawberry felt her heart burn in pain as she wanted to just wanted to died. then there was a snap of a twig catching her attention

black strawberry: Who's there ?!

Black strawberry was shocked when she saw licorice came out from the bushes with sadness in his eyes

licorice: Black strawberry ...is what you said true ?

black strawberry: ...

licorice: Am i nothing but a pet to you ?

black strawberry: ...

licorice: ANSWER ME !

black strawberry: ... just leave me alone

licorice walked over to her garbing both of her shoulders as she looked up at him catching her off guard he kissed her, black strawberry was in shock at what was happening but then kissed him back. As they parted for air he put his forehead with her's

licorice: I love you my black strawberry ...you mean everything to me, i'm willing to help you if you would just tell me...please

black strawberry: ...im sorry , but i cant

licorice: what do you mean you cant ?

Black strawberry pulled away from him looked away but he cup her face making her looking at him

licorice: Black strawberry

black strawberry: Look, this was a mistake ok ! I shouldn't have done that ...and im sorry

licorice:...im not, black strawberry i know that your in love with me ...just like im in love with you

black strawberry: your wrong ! , i don't love you at all

licorice: ...your lieing to yourself

black strawberry: your the one that's lieing to me

licorice: black strawberry please ...i want you to trust me

black strawberry: why so you know more about me and then turn your back on me just like they did ! your all the same you pretend to be my friend and then turn on me when i get weak

licorice: i would never do that to you black strawberry...you should know me by now that i wouldn't do such a thing . i know i pick on you at times but i did it cause i like you . i didn't want you to feel like you were alone anymore

black strawberry: I was never alone in the first place you're the one who came out of nowhere and started picking on me and cinnamon. why didn't you just go home from the very beginning when we first met you

licorice: maybe I didn't want to go home...maybe I wanted to stay with you

black strawberry: (Scoffs) Yeah right I'm not that stupid licorice

licorice: why is it so hard for you to trust me. are you that afraid of me getting inside your heart or loving someone?

black strawberry : what does it matter to you, you don't care about anyone but yourself

licorice: HEY , that's not true and you know it

black strawberry: I don't care what you have to say I'm leaving Strawberry land anyway

licorice: why because peppermint said so?

black strawberry: that is none of your business just leave me alone.

black licorice didn't know what to do as he watched black strawberry walk away so he ran to cinnamon house to really get some answers from him


	10. Chapter 10

licorice: (barge in the house) Cinnamon we need to talk

cinnamon: dude don't you know how to knock anymore?

licorice: tell me everything you know about black strawberry right now!

cinnamon: what are you talking about?

licorice: Black strawberry is leaving Strawberry land

cinnamon: What , why ?!

licorice: I don't know I went to go give her back her bracelet and then I saw her talking to peppermint and I think that peppermint must have pulled some string on black strawberry

licorice: are you saying she blacked mailed her?

licorice: Yes and i really dont know what to do, black strawberry is mad at me and she wont listen

cinnamon: well then get summer to talk to her

licorice: but I don't know you know where summer is

cinnamon: alright how about this we both split up to look for summer and then we'll meet back at huckleberries place

licorice: Ok

so as black licorice and cinnamon took off looking for summer. the search for summer lasted long just when cinnamon was about to give up and go to huckleberries place he ran into peppermint

peppermint: Hey cinnamon

cinnamon: What do you want?

peppermint: I can't just say hi?

cinnamon: Go away peppermint im looking for someone

peppermint: Really like who, could it be black strawberry?

cinnamon: none of your damn business now disappear !

peppermint: Ouch , I didn't think you could be so mean cinnamon

cinnamon: what did you say to black strawberry that made her want to leave Strawberry land ?

peppermint: I don't know what you're talking about

cinnamon: don't play games with me I already know your style peppermint, so you can either talk now or I can make you talk

peppermint: you wouldn't dare

cinnamon: Try me . you may think that I wont but i will

peppermint: Hm sure you will , let's see how long raspberry will stay with you then

cinnamon: raspberry won't believe a single word you say and there's nothing you can say to psych me out

peppermint: sure there is like you having another girlfriend before you moved to Strawberry land

cinnamon: I never had anybody before I met raspberry

peppermint: well you know that and I know that but does raspberry know that?

cinnamon: what the hell is your problem !

peppermint: I despise all of you

cinnamon: the only reason why you despise us is because we're actually getting along with everyone and not lying to their faces. if you wanted a real friend you wouldn't be lying to everyone that is trying to be your friend I'm surprised the strawberry haven't even kick you out strawberry land

peppermint: will see about that

confused at her words peppermint just walked away he didn't think nothing of it as he went to huckleberries place

licorice : did you find her ?

cinnamon: No but I did run into peppermint

licorice :What did she say?

cinnamon: She said she despise us but what i don't get is why she's targeting black strawberry

licorice : Im not sure but we really need to find summer

huck: If you guys want i can help find her to

cinnamon: Thanks huck

a knock came to the door as cinnamon opened it was summer

licorice : summer where have you been?

summer: at the mall uh has anybody seen black strawberry because I went to her house and she's not there

licorice : what do you mean she's not there?

summer: not there as in she's nowhere to be found

cinnamon: summer I think we're going to need your help to find black strawberry

summer: what's going on?

a minute later)

summer: THAT BITCH IS DEAD !

licorice and cinnamon backed up as summer pulled out a machete and started swinging it around

summer: I'm going to cut her legs off, I'm going to cut her arms off - You know what better yet I'll cut her tongue out (psycho laugh)

licorice: Uh summer a-are you ok ?

summer: (Looks at them then smiles) yes of course I'm fine is something wrong?

cinnamon: dude what the f-

licorice : Uh summer do us a favor and try to find black strawberry

summer: Sure I'd be happy to

cinnamon : and would you put that machete away

summer: Huh, hey where did this come from?

huck : isn't that yours?

summer: Hmmm I think so ,oh well I guess I'll keep it

she said as she walked out the door leaving the three boys stunned at what they just saw

huck: summer is crazy

cinnamon: Yeah at least you know how black strawberry became that way

licorice : Cinnamon , you and huck go to Strawberry's house and tell her whats going on

huck: and what you're going to do?

licorice : I want to see what peppermint has against my rocky and I will not rest until I get my happy little rocky back

cinnamon : you're so going to get murdered if she ever finds out you called her Rocky

licorice : at this point i don't care anymore

Cinnamon pov)

so cinnamon and huckleberry ran to strawberries house once I got there they knocked on the door

strawberry: (Door open) hello cinnamon and huckleberry what brings you here ?

cinnamon: strawberry We Need to Talk and I really want you to put a stop to this

strawberry: what's going on?

Strawberry let cinnamon and huckleberry inside and listen to what he had to say as cinnamon told her the whole story from start to finish

strawberry: I see and do you know where peppermint is now?

huck: no we don't

cinnamon: but it shouldn't be too hard to find her

strawberry: well I think it's time that I have a talk with peppermint, I'm sure everything will be alright if we can find black strawberry first

cinnamon: uh that's going to be a problem apparently whatever peppermint said to her she ended up disappearing

huck: and summer is out there looking for her as we speak

strawberry: I understand, peppermint is known to cause trouble but I have never seen this side of her before

cinnamon: yeah no kidding but I still don't understand why she blackmailed black strawberry

strawberry: Hmmm I think we're going to need more help on this. huckleberry why don't you round everybody up and ask them to look for black strawberry

huck: alright

cinnamon: but what about black strawberry

strawberry: you and I can handle that, I'm sure we will run into summer

Licorice pov)

licorice has been walking around for a while looking for peppermint ,he was just about to give up until he saw her come out of raspberries house an followed her back to her house . just when she was about to go with her her house he called out to her

peppermint: Oh hello black licorice what brings you here?

Licorice: you have about 5 seconds to tell me what blackmail you have on my girl

peppermint: (Roll eyes) not this again, can't you just say you came by to see me?

Licorice: peppermint I'm warning you, you better tell me now or else

peppermint: okay fine you want to know so much

voice: Licorice !

black licorice turned and saw

huckleberry with gingersnap and the rest of the gang

peppermint: well perfect timing . black licorice you might want to forget about black strawberry as your girl

Licorice: and why would I do that

peppermint: because the information I'm about to show all of you will change your mind on how evil that girl really is

peppermint went inside to get the folder and handed it to black licorice open up the folder and saw a document about a murder that happened 11 years ago. A young girl at the age of 4 was found in a house holding a knife covered in blood over the dead body of her mother, when police tried to take the girl in she escaped and saw never found. Licorice saw a picture of a young girl with dark purple hair pulled in pigtails lavender eyes and was in a lavender dress, from moment he could have sworn that it was like black strawberry

Licorice: What dose this have to do with-

peppermint : Keep reading

8 years later news report has said they have found the little girl that killed her mother but over time she would escape from police. the woman name was black rose , we were able to get in contact with the father Lucas Rock said that they got a divorced because things were not going so well. Mr rock daughter black strawberry rock still haven't been found but who's to say if this case will be cleared on not

Licorice: do you expect me to believe that shit ?!

peppermint: do you think that I would make something up like this?

Licorice: Yes i do

peppermint: for your information that happened 11 years ago and black strawberry must have been 4 years old when that happened, why do you think she came to stop remembering the first place?

Licorice: ...

peppermint: you don't know , I thought she was your girlfriend aren't girlfriend supposed to tell you everything?

black strawberries dosen't have to tell me anything she don't want to

peppermint: yeah as in being a cold hearted killer, she's a murderer licorice and you've been hanging out with a criminal

Licorice: you don't have any proof

peppermint: your proof is the paper that's right there in your hands telling you from top to finish

huck: how do we know if you're not the one that made it up

peppermint: Why don't you ask her your self

Peppermint said as she crossed her arms , black licorice turned around and saw black strawberry with summer and strawberry shortcake

Black strawberry pov)

Black strawberry was outside of strawberry land in the flower patch black licorice took her the first time . as much as she didn't want to leave Strawberry land she had to now seeing that peppermint knows and things will just get worst if she stayed

Black strawberry: (Sigh) so much for friendship ...i knew it was a bunch of trouble , now cinnamon will never want to talk to me again.

Black strawberry fell to ground as the death of her mother started to replay again and again until she felt a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of it . It was summer and strawberry shortcake

Black strawberry: S-summer what are you doing here?

summer: Looking for you

strawberry: We've been looking for you everywhere

Black strawberry: Im sorry but i can't stay here

strawberry: Why not black strawberry

Black strawberry: Because im afread i could cause you and your friends trouble

summer: Rocky what are you talking about?

Black strawberry: I did a bad thing summer...many years ago and i just want it to end

strawberry:What did you do?

Black strawberry: I don't want to talk about it

strawberry: Black strawberry I know that peppermint has blackmailed you into leaving Strawberry land and what ever you did years ago can be forgiving

Black strawberry: No it can't...not after what i did the others won't want to talk to me anymore once they find out

summer: I don't care what peppermint says I'll still talk to you rocky

strawberry:And so will i and im sure cinnamon and licorice will to

Black strawberry: NO ! Im leaving Strawberry land right now

Black strawberry got up and started to away but summer grabbed onto her

Black strawberry: Summer let go

summer: you cant leave strawberry land with out a fight rocky , you have much right to be here then peppermint..why are you just letting her win

Black strawberry: i told you why , i don't feel like its my place to knock peoples heads in just cause i say so

summer: so your giving up just like that , im surprise at you rocky . the rocky i know would never give up a fight or back down to anyone even to a bully like peppermint. that rat needs a good beaten rocky come on

Black strawberry: summer don't be ridiculous

summer: and what about black licorice ?

Black strawberry: what about him ?

summer: he loves you rocky , truly and deeply he dose

Black strawberry: yeah i know

summer: no you don't , you think he's just kidding around but he's not . black licorice truly loves you rocky , don't leave until you express your feels to him to cause i know you feel the same as he dose

Black strawberry: but i don't love him

summer: yes you do, stop lieing to your self and admit it that you are in love with black licorice

black strawberry didn't know what to say she new that she did had feeling for licorice but she didnt want to be seen as the weak little girl from her past

Black strawberry: summer you don't understand what peppermint has over me is something that I don't want you to be too disappointed in

summer: its ok , nothing peppermint says or do could break are friendship

Black strawberry: but i -

strawberry: black strawberry summer really loves you and I'm sure if you leave she and the others will be really sad without you

Black strawberry: they don't need me , they can make new friends

summer: ROCKY STOP IT !

black strawberry pulled from her then slapped her making her fall over

Black strawberry: NO, LEAVE ME ALONE I'M A COLD HEARTED MURDER AND THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME TO DO BUT DIE A COLD AND PAINFUL DEATH !

Strawberry and summer just stood there and silent. Summer rub the side of her cheek she was slapped at

Black strawberry: Im sorry summer but i can't do this anymore...tell

Summer gave a twisted smirk Just when black strawberry was about the walk away again summer stood up

summer: Hey rocky

She called out as she turned her around then punched her hard enough that she fell to the ground. A gasp came from strawberry as she covered her mouth in shock

summer: First off that's for slapping me second of all i don't give damn what peppermint or anybody has over you. You forgot that I was the one who taught you to be to tough when things got hard, i was the one who told you not to give fuck what anybody says . how dare you turn your back on me I'M YOUR FRIEND DAMMIT !

Black strawberry was sacred of summer now she knew summer had a crazy side and she don't show it unless she is being pushed to

summer: Now get off your ass and get back to strawberry land or else i will drag you back myself, and you know i will

Black strawberry: (Sigh) yeah ok fine you win

summer: Yay ! (Hugs her) i got my rocky back

Black strawberry: Yeah yeah get off me summer , you punched me really heard you know

summer: (Gasp) who punched you

Black strawberry: You did

summer: Why would i hurt my one and only best friend ?

Black strawberry: (Sigh) Forget it

summer: (Giggles) look strawberry shortcake rocky is coming back with us. Uh whats wrong?

Strawberry shortcake was just shocked at what just happened

strawberry: Summer...you -

Black strawberry: uh strawberry its best to just leave it alone ok

summer: What i do?

Black strawberry: its nothing lets go


	11. Chapter 11

So the 3 of them headed back to strawberry land and soon they saw cinnamon running up to them and hugged black strawberry

cinnamon: Thank god you didn't leave i was worried

he said as he pulled away

black strawberry: Im fine cinnamon , wheres licorice?

cinnamon: Uh yeah about that , everyone is in town with peppermint and she's making things up like your a murderer , which if you ask me is just totally ridiculous

summer: Lets go rocky

They all got to the middle of town and saw peppermint and then everyone turn there way making black strawberry feel uneasy

peppermint: Black strawberry you came back

black strawberry: sorry peppermint but i think im gonna stay here

peppermint: I thought i told you to leave Strawberry land

strawberry: Peppermint you have no right to Treat black strawberry that way

peppermint: How can you say that , strawberry you don't know what that girl is capable she's a killer

black strawberry: I AM NOT !

peppermint: then I would like you to explain to me and everyone the truth about this article. I mean really where did you come from before you came to Strawberry land?

summer: Uh -

Rocky doesn't have to tell you shit ! call it what you want but if you lay a finger on her I won't hesitate to hurt each and everyone of you

black strawberry: Summer don't say that

summer: Why not , peppermint is trying to make things worse for you as it already is

black strawberry: Yeah but ...she is right

peppermint: You see like i say KICK HER OUT OF STRAWBERRY LAND !

strawberry: Hold on everyone lets hear black strawberry story and then will make a decision. Go on black strawberry tell us what happened those years ago

black strawberry: ...(sigh) I remember when i was 3 my mom and dad loved each other very very much, we did everything together like a normal family would do but years went by and it just stopped And turned into chaos. soon after my mom and dad started fighting constantly it's like they can even be in the same room anymore my dad soon had enough and left us leaving me with my mom, things still didn't get back to normal my mom started to treat me different and started drinking. when I turned 4 years old I thought my life was changing seeing that my mom really wanted to be with my dad, but when she tried to make it up to him it was already too late he had already found another woman he was going to marry and he wanted custody over me ...so i guess hearing that my mom went into a tail spin and started to come after me with the knife i was to afraid to do anything but I guess instincts took over me and i just ended up - killing her . Im sorry i didn't know what else to do i was too afraid to come clean or tell anybody I felt like if I did then I would have been judged either way, I thought if I came here then I would be able to start over and have a normal life

everyone was and in silence as they heard her story as for cinnamon and licorice they didn't know what to say

peppermint: That's a touching story but i still say you should be kicked out of strawberry land

licorice : well I vote that she doesn't have to go

cinnamon: Me 2

summer: Me 3

strawberry: Me 4

peppermint: you can't do that no one said you have to vote to keep her in

licorice: who cares the people have the right to choose , so anyone else ?

huck: I voted for black strawberry to stay

peppermint: What !

orange blossom: Me to

angel cake: I'll vote to

raspberry: Black strawberry is are friend after all

ginger snap: Yea

black strawberry: Thank you guys

peppermint: WHAT ! You all can't be serious , shes a-

summer: She's are friend and that's all we really care about

strawberry: So do i , well peppermint looks like your out voted by black strawberry and her friends which means she can stay in strawberry land for ever

peppermint: Grrr fine live with a killer but don't say i told you so when they all turn on you

Once peppermint has left everyone was happy for black strawberry that she get to stay and strawberry land. Raspberry hugged cinnamon and whisper something into his ear making him blush and nod , black licorice walked up to black strawberry and hug your clothes making her blush, when he pulled away he got down on one knee making everyone gasp in surprise

black strawberry: what are you doing?

licorice: black strawberry rock would you please do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?

cinnanmon: licorice what the hell you doing ! everything was going all good and happy and you decided to send everybody straight to hell

raspberry: cinnamon !

cinnmon: sorry

everyone stayed quiet as they waited for black strawberry answer

black strawberry: ...yes of course I'll be your girlfriend

the chair broke out as everybody started to clap even cinnamon was surprised that she actually said yes. black licorice placed a silver ring on black strawberries finger with dark purple butterflies on it , then he pulled her into a deep kiss allowing her to return it as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Days later things went back to normal as everyone went to the park for a picnic as black strawberry and licorice was playing catch me if you can the others was eating snacks and having a nice chat

cinnamon: I'm happy you guys picked black strawberry to stay here

Huck : why did you think we wouldn't ?

cinnamon: Uh yeah , licorice was the first to stand up and say he trust her

summer: That's case he loves rocky and will do anything for her

cinnamon: Yeah we know

genger: So cinnamon how's you and raspberry relationship going ?

cinnamon: Its back to normal now that the peppermint things is finally over with.

strawberry: So how is rocky and licorice relationship ? for the past week I haven't seen her or him fight

blueberry: there relationship is great better than ever

cinnamon: Blueberry what did you do yo her?

blueberry: Nothing , just once a week dating and then before you know it she's all nice

summer: you turned my rocky in to a good girl ?

blueberry: sorry summer but it had to be done

summer: shit now it's going to take me an extra week to change her back

blue berry: not so fast summer don't you dare do anything to change her, black strawberry is officially -

licorice: Ha ! Got you i win , i win !

black strawberry: WHAT ！ YOU FREAKING CHEATED !

licorice: No i didn't , i got you fair and square

black strawberry: fair and square this !

Black strawberry low swop licorice but he back flip just in time to dodge her attack and just when she was ready to punch him he caught it and spun her and kissed her

All: (gasp)

cinnamon: okay ladies you know the drill pack your shit and lets go

summer: Cinnamon , please

cinnamon: Don't cinnamon me im trying to - oh my god is black strawberry kissing him?

strawberry: (Giggles) yes cinnamon she is

huck: Wow

cinnamon: they grow up so fast

summer: yeah its going to be a shame though that she's not going to beat up anybody anymore

cinnamon: ...summer

summer: What, I'm not planning nothing

blueberry: summer don't you dare

summer: what I mean it , it's not like I'm not going to sneak in to Rocky's house 2 o'clock in the morning and trainer her non stop so she can be a total badass

everyone stopped and looked at summer as she gave a nervous laugh

huck: chain her up?

cinnamon: yeah we're going to have to change her up

summer: wait what?

cinnamon: sorry summer will tell you everything tomorrow morning

summer: NOOOOO !

summer screamed as she took off with huck and cinnamon right behind her and that is were i end this story but dont be to sad the story may be done but a new fun is about to begin.

(story trailer)

Next time on strawberry shortcake black strawberry meets a girl she never seen before

black strawberry: Who the hell are you?

girl: Excuse me , you need watch who your talking to

black strawberry: Oh no she didn't

meet Apple cider also known as black apple a young girl who was turned into a vampire

strawberry: She's my sister

all: YOUR SISTER ?!

cinnamon: But you two don't even look alike !

strawberry: That's cause apple is uh...different

black strawberry: Different in what way (glares at her)

apple: (grins) None of your business kid

black strawberry: Hey dont call me kid im like 15

black apple: Yeah and im 17 and that means your a kid

black strawberry: WHAT !

cinnamon: Rocky remember what we said about meeting new people, first you get to know them, then you kill them

black strawberry: I don't remember agreeing to that

Can black strawberry put her trust into black apple before its to late

black strawberry: uh apple who is that ?

black apple: (Gasp) pie man But how can this be

Pie man throws them off a cliff)

Or will it be the end of the 2 dark ones

black strawberry: Your a vampire and you didn't even tell me !

black apple: (smiles)

black strawberry: That's freaking cool dude

Or will they both raise against pie man and put a stop to his evil pans

summer: End of the line pie face your going down (swings bat at him)

cinnamon: YES !

Then join me next time for a brand new story of Strawberry Shortcake: the vampires are back stay tuned


End file.
